Dearest
by lasangredecristoteinepoder
Summary: Hanon stares down at his dead cold bloody body,blood smothered his pale face,and his chest bore tons of scars, she traced her finger to meet his face,how could this happen, how could she let Inuyasha go, why did she let Inuyasha die?
1. Chapter 1:Inuyasha

**Chapter 1: Inuyasha**

**Inuyasha stood at the foot of Hanon's door way, he wasn't aloud inside or her older brother Kaiba would throw one of his hissy fits. Kaiba was head leader of Kaiba Corp. Industries, so Hanon said. She said he was the most successful man in Japan, he didn't believe her but he had no choice but to at least try and be nice to Kaiba. Hanon's little brother Mokuba was okay, he had his annoying moments but Inuyasha grew to like him. He and Mokuba had a little trouble when Mokuba came to Inuyasha for girl trouble. When that happened he didn't know what to say, Mokuba kept asking if Inuyasha had ever told Hanon if he loved her. Inuyasha stuck up his nose, **_**please love isn't in my mind right now, I need to be more focused on finding Naraku and destroying him**_** he said. Inuyasha sighed, he could leave Hanon behind she had a reason to help kill Naraku. Naraku had slain her friend Karen, and he has also turned Kagome against her, Hanon and Kagome were like sisters, now all he sees are the look of hatred in their eyes. Hanon's eyes go cold when kagome's name is mention. Miroku also had reason to kill Naraku, the hole he had in his left hand was a curse given to him by Naraku to his grandfather, then Miroku's father, then Miroku himself. Now, which each passing year the hole in his left hand grows bigger and soon will suck him inside as well, then there was Sango. She had more than anything to defeat Naraku; Naraku had used her little brother Kohaku to kill her family and friends, soon Sango herself. Now Kohaku stays alive with a scared jewel shard in his back, but to keep that jewel shard he must work for Naraku. **

**Inuyasha had his own reasons as well, to help Sango, Miroku, and Hanon but he really started to track down Naraku after he found out that Naraku had used both him and Kikyo to make them think that they had betrayed each other. Kikyo had been his first love, just like Yugi was Hanon's. Both Kikyo and Yugi were the walking dead; they didn't belong in this world. Knowing this, Inuyasha found it harder to forget her. He was for sure that Hanon was the one he had feelings for. **

"**Inuyasha" said a voice, Inuyasha turned to see Hanon staring at him with those beautiful sea blue eyes. Her hair blew softly with the wind, and her appearance was stunning. She wore a short white frilled skirt, her top was cutlass, she wore no stockings like Kagome and her other friends, instead she wore really long boots, so she called them. **

"**Ready?" she asked, it took Inuyasha a minuet to realize she was talking to him. **

"**Humph, took you long enough" he said, once again hiding what he was really thinking, he could never tell her she looked beautiful. It wasn't him, besides it would seem awkward,**

"**Is that so, well Inuyasha do you notice anything different?" she asked, Inuyasha thought hard, wait her clothes were different. Usually she wore blue or her school uniform, Inuyasha didn't want to complaint her, he didn't want to let down his pride. **

"**No not really, did you bring any more of those instant noodles I like?" he said, Hanon stared at him. Her face bristled with anger, "You okay?" he asked, stupid question, he already knew he had made her mad. **

"**Humph, Inuyasha" she said sweetly, and not the nice kind, the more 'I'm going to kill you' sweet. **

"**Sit boy!" She yelled. Inuyasha fell face first to the floor, the pain in his body meant that Hanon wasn't joking around. She stepped over him as if he were kind of trash standing in her way. **

"**So you're your just leave me here!" he yelled, still lying three feet into the ground. Inuyasha struggled to his feet running after Hanon who had already made it to the Bone Eater's well. **

"**Well what took you so long Inuyasha" she laughed, Inuyasha frowned.**

"**Yeah yeah, can we go now?" he asked, Hanon nodded and jumped through the well. Inuyasha followed. The ground of the bottom of the well turned a light purple, and soon they were traveling back in time to Feudal Japan. A place where demons, monks, priestesses and kings and queens roam, to Inuyasha it wasn't much but to Hanon it was everything. She loved it here, she wasn't even afraid of demons. She was more afraid of snakes or spiders, never the big nasty perverted monks and demons. One time Inuyasha almost got the feeling that Hanon wanted to stay and live in Feudal Japan. But Inuyasha knew that would never work, as much as he wanted her to she could never live in a place like this. Hanon was a mermaid, she would age and soon die, unlike Inuyasha who aged slower. That was one reason why demons and humans didn't commune, if the demons were like Inuyasha's father and his mother things were different. So he thought, but he remembered his mother was a human. Hanon wasn't a human, does that mean she ages differently. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile when they rose up out of the well, where Sango, Miroku and Shippo waited for their return. **

"**Sango, Miroku, Kilala, Shippo" said Hanon as she walked toward them, her smile as big as ever. What would happen after Naraku was destroyed? Hanon had no reason to search for the scared jewel shards, what would she do when Naraku was gone? Would she go back to her world, or would she stay? Inuyasha shook the questions away; **_**no sense in thinking of that right now because we have no clue where Naraku even is**_** he thought. **

"**Hanon, tell me, you look different" said Shippo and Sango together. **

"**Yes, your right she looks prettier than usual" said Sango. Hanon smiled, she sent an angry glance back at Inuyasha who was pretending to ignore his friend's comments towards Hanon.**

"**Oh, Sango I brought you something" said Hanon, Hanon began to dig in her side bag. She took out a small black box. Sango took the box and held it in her hand, she carefully opened the box, acting as if it were going to kill her. Sango gasped when she saw what was inside,**

"**Hanon" she said breathlessly, Sango held up a necklace. It was covered in shiny sparkles that shined even brighter in the sun. **

"**I knew your birthday was coming up, so I asked Seto if he could help out to buy it. It's a four carrot diamond necklace, back at home they call this necklace a ladies best friend" she laughed. Inuyasha watched as tears ran along Sango's face, she began to sob.**

"**You don't like it?" asked Hanon worried. Sango shook her head,**

"**I love it, it's just you made me feel so happy when you remembered my birthday. I thought with my family gone, I would have no one to spend it with, but you made me realize that you're here, and so is everyone else" she said, still crying. Hanon went over to hug her, "You're a great friend, Hanon" she said. Sango gave the necklace to Miroku so he could place it around her neck. **

"**How does it look, Miroku?" she asked him. He smiled at her,**

"**Beautiful, the sun cannot match your shine or beauty" he said. Sango smiled, they both walked up together. Inuyasha wished he could say things like that to Hanon, but like always they never came out. He wished he could let his feelings out like Miroku, be more opened. He stared at Hanon who began to sing, it was his favorite song she ever sung, ****Beautiful Wish.**

"**Han-"he stopped, he growled. He caught the scent of nasty demon, an ugly one to.**

"**Come to flirt with Hanon again!" he yelled, Hanon put her head down. **

"**What's he going on about?" she asked Shippo, Shippo shrugged his shoulders. **

"**There's no way to tell with him" he said, **

"**Where are you?" Inuyasha continued angrily. Inuyasha ran toward Hanon when Kouga jumped on his head and landed right in front of Hanon. **

"**Kouga" she said breathlessly. **

"**Did you change something, because you look beautiful" said Kouga, Hanon smiled.**

"**Really, you think so?" she said. Kouga nodded, **

"**Kouga!" yelled Inuyasha, pushing Hanon out the way. **

"**Oh, hey mutt" said Kouga, Inuyasha sighed.**

"**So what are you doing here?" asked Hanon, pushing Inuyasha out of her way. **

"**Well, people have talking about a demon who's been killing and taking down every village it wonders into, I hear it carries a sacred jewel shard" he said. Inuyasha laughed. **

"**Looks like you've told us all we need to know, now step aside and let some real demons do the work" said Inuyasha, Kouga laughed.**

"**Really, well let me know when you find some real demons, mutt" he said. Inuyasha grew angry.**

"**Mutt? Think you'll get away with that?" he asked holding up his fist. **

"**What you wanna take me on now?" said Kouga, Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh. **

"**Humph, today's the day I'm going to knock your lights out for sure" Inuyasha threatened. **

"**With that beat up body of yours" Kouga added. **

"**Inuyasha sit boy!" she yelled, Inuyasha fell down once again. **

"**What was that for?" he asked, Kouga laughed.**

"**Looks like you finally have been put on your leash" he laughed. **

"**Kouga that's enough" said Hanon. **

"**Now what Kouga, you idiot" said Inuyasha getting up. Kouga made a face. **

"**Look who's talking, you the one getting all happy because she stood up for you, you're the idiot" he said. **

"**Whatever, your so jealous Kouga, stupid!" said Inuyasha. Kouga stared at him with angry eyes. **

"**One stupid guy calling the other one stupid" said Shippo,**

"**Yeah, there both stupid" Hanon said agreeing. **

"**What did you say!" yelled Kouga and Inuyasha together. Inuyasha watched as Hanon laughed with Shippo. She had a beautiful laugh, if only he could tell her. He put his head down, **_**why can't I say anything?**_** He asked himself. **

"**I feel dirty, Shippo and I are going to find Sango and ask her if she wants to a find a lake or something to bath in" she said. Inuyasha nodded, **

"**While you're doing that, Miroku and I will meet you back at Keade's hut" he said. "Shippo, you're coming with" he added. Hanon nodded for him to go, Shippo made a face and walked slowly towards Inuyasha and Kouga. **

"**Come on" he said. Hanon began to walk in the same direction she saw Miroku and Sango go, while Inuyasha and Shippo, along with Kouga went to Keade's village. Night fell quickly, and Sango and Hanon were still gone. Kilala and Shippo were fast asleep, and Kouga had left some time ago. It was just him and Miroku, they too were in silence. **

"**Inuyasha, what do you think life would be like when Naraku is no more?" he asked. Inuyasha looked up at him. He wasn't sure himself, he didn't know if Kagome was going to live to see that day, and he wasn't sure if Hanon was going to stay for so long. **

"**Why do you ask that?" he answered. Miroku sighed, **

"**I plan on asking Sango to marry me" he said, Inuyasha's eyes widened. "but, I don't know if I should wait until all this is over, or if I should ask her now, she needs her family and right now she has no family, maybe I could be her family" he said. Miroku was serious, was he ready for such a commitment? Inuyasha didn't think so, but by the look on Miroku's face he could tell that he loved Sango very much.**

"**You should do what your heart tells you" he answered truthfully. Miroku smiled,**

"**And what does your heart tell you about Hanon?" he asked. Inuyasha could feel his face go numb. "It's no doubt you share great feelings for Hanon, why don't you ever tell her?" he asked. Inuyasha put his head down. **

"**Because I'm afraid" he said, Miroku frowned. But he knew Inuyasha was serious,**

"**Why?" he asked sternly.**

"**Because, I'm not the type of guy she would normally want, I make her mad, I say the wrong things, and she might not feel the same way I feel about her" he said angrily. **

"**Inuyasha, Miroku were back" said a voice, they turned to see Sango and Hanon dressed and smiles on their faces. **

"**What are you so happy about?" asked Inuyasha annoyed, Hanon giggled. **

"**Kouga showed us this really cool waterfall, and we all took turns jumping off the waterfall, it was so fun!" she said, Sango sat next to Hanon and stared at Inuyasha and Miroku who both had on angry faces. Miroku didn't look very angry, but very jealous. Inuyasha was struggling to keep a straight face and keep his temper low. **_**That stupid wolf, no wonder he left after we got to Keade's village!**_** He yelled in his head. **

**3 "You okay Inuyasha?" Hanon asked Inuyasha couldn't control his anger. **

"**No I'm not okay, what were you doing with him!!" he yelled. **

"**I was hanging out, is that a problem!" she yelled back.**

"**Yes, as a matter of fact it is!" he retorted. Hanon's face turned red. **

"**Oh I'm sorry, but at least everyone else around here actually respects me unlike you who just uses me!" she yelled. Inuyasha had realized that their fight had now gone personal. **

"**What respect, nothing's changed about you, you want attention? Then go back to your home where you get can it!" he yelled back, so sick of her constantly nagging him. Hanon grew silent. **

"**Fine, I'll leave if that's what, but before I go, I just wanted to let you know that I only wanted one person to notice me, and that was you. But I was a fool for believing you would" she said and ran off. **

"**Hanon, Hanon Please wait!" he yelled about to run after her, but Miroku motioned to let her go. **

"**Inuyasha you idiot, why would you say something like that? Do you realize you just pushed away my only family! So what are you going to take Miroku away from he me to, first you push away Kagome now Hanon, why can't you just let down your pride and be who you really are!" she yelled and ran after Hanon. Inuyasha knew she was right he had pushed away everyone he ever loved, Kikyo, Kagome and now Hanon, Hanon had put up with his pride his anger his insulting for so long and now she couldn't take it anymore and it was because of him. **

"**She's right you know" whispered Miroku, his brown eyes full of anger. He stood up and picked up both Kilala and Shippo. **

"**Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked. **

"**To find Sango and Hanon, I think it would be best if we separated from you for a while" he said and began to walk in the same direction Hanon and Sango both ran. Inuyasha pounded his fists into the ground, **_**how could I be so stupid!**_** He yelled his head, he knew the reason and he blamed it Naraku. If Naraku hadn't made him and Kikyo betray each other this would have never happened. He stopped, **_**it**__**isn't Naraku's fault, and it's mine if somehow I could find the strength to tell her I love her maybe things would turn out better. **_**Inuyasha stood, he wanted to make things better, but he didn't know how. He needed to find Hanon, he sure that Hanon didn't go back to her own time, he knew only one person she would turn to when she was in real trouble, Sesshomaru. **


	2. Chapter 2:Rini

**Chapter 2: Rini**

**Hanon continued to run until she was sure she was far enough that Inuyasha couldn't find her scent. She would need somewhere to stay; she wouldn't dare ask Kaiba for help he wouldn't see this late at night. **_**Would Sesshomaru take me in this late at night?**_** She asked herself. She was sure he would, as far as she was concerned Sesshomaru loved her. **_**Unlike Inuyasha**_** she told herself bitterly.**

"**Hanon!" yelled voices; Hanon looked up to see Kilala, with Sango, Miroku and Shippo on her back. They landed in front of her, and Kilala transformed back into the cute little two-tailed demon she was. **

"**I'm going back if that's what you're here for" she said. Sango shook her head,**

"**Where here to travel with you, we all agree that we need to spend a little time away from Inuyasha" she said sternly. Hanon hugged her, **

"**Thank you" she said, Sango smiled.**

"**Where do you plan on going Hanon?" asked Miroku and Shippo,**

"**I'm trying to find Sesshomaru, he's the only one I sense is close by" she said, Miroku and Sango nodded. **

"**Lead the way, we'll follow" said Sango. Shippo was sound asleep in Miroku arms. Hanon began to walk again, and caught his strong scent near the river. They continued to walk along, she wanted to go back with Inuyasha, but she knew her and Inuyasha would never be. They were to different kinds of people. She was pure and she wasn't afraid to show her feelings, Inuyasha is to strong willed, and holds to much pride. He has the ability to cry yet he doesn't shed a tear, Hanon would give anything to shed at least one tear for all her friends that either died, left to their homes, or like Kagome betrayed her. She knew why she couldn't cry, it was because of her father, he had slaughtered her mother. He didn't give any reason to it he just did it. Hanon closed her eyes, she wished she could just shed at least a little for her dear mother who risked her life to save her. All she had of her mother was the silver heart shaped locket that played her mother's favorite lullaby Beautiful Wish, also Inuyasha's favorite song. Inuyasha to lost his mother, all he had of her was the cloth of the fire rat which was basically his armor. She stopped when she saw Rin standing next to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru turned to face them with his amazingly cute bored expression. Hanon couldn't help but feel attracted to him, he was gorgeous. When she saw him she was all of a sudden filled with happiness, she ran into his arms. **

"**Sesshomaru!" she said happily. Usually if someone did this to him, he wouldn't' hesitate to kill them but it was different with Hanon. **

"**Hanon, you seem different" he said, Hanon frowned. Even Sesshomaru noticed her, and he is even more stubborn then Inuyasha.**

"**Yep, you like it?" she asked, hiding her true feelings. She couldn't bear to be sad any longer, she wanted to forget about Inuyasha and move on with her life but deep down she knew that Inuyasha would be like Kikyo, he would never let her forget him. Sesshomaru never answered her question but he knew why they were there. He said nothing and disappeared, **

"**Where did he go?" asked Sango, Rin stared up at her. **

"**He always does that, he goes and looks for Naraku while Jaken and I sleep" she said. Hanon nodded,**

"**He did the same with me when I traveled with him, that's how I ended up losing him" she said. Miroku and Sango only nodded.**

"**We should all get some sleep" said Sango helping Rin to go to sleep. Miroku set Shippo down who still hadn't awakened from all the noise. She smiled, her friends came with her, she loved them and she promised herself she would give up anything to protect them. **

"**I'm going to sleep in the river tonight" she said, she wanted more than anything to jump into the sweet cold water. She waited until everyone left to find a place to sleep where it was less open. She jumped into the water, loving the cool rush of water run against her soft skin. She swam deep down to the bottom, finding a spot where there were less weeds and more sand to lay on. She moved her slowly and landing on a soft spot of sand, **_**wow, this feels good**_** she thought. She paused, her smile she wore leaving her face. She said the same thing when she and Inuyasha sat together near the beach. That day she would never forget, being stranded on an Island no one around expect them. They would never tell any one about that night, at first they were both angry at each other, but learned that they would need to work together to get off the Island. The sun began to set, as they had sat down together in the warm sand. Inuyasha had held her close to him, his eyes peaceful and gentle, she remembered his eyes never left hers. He leaned in close to kiss her, but the image faded and they were both back in Feudal Japan, as it turns out Kagome had been the one that set them free. She thanked Kagome, but she wanted to stay in that very illusion. She smiled her head out the clouds and back into reality. She began to hear screaming, curious she poked her head out into the surface. It was a girl, probably four-teen. A demon was attacking her; she wondered why Miroku and the others couldn't hear her, her screams were so loud. She swam out of the water and ran to go help her, the girl a large coat over her body, hiding her face. Hanon transformed into her idol form, and began to sing Ever Blue. The demon fell to his knees, she continued to sing, the demon yelled in pain. His eyes looked as if they were going to explode. Turns out they did, Hanon stopped singing and grabbed the little girl and began to run. The large demon collapsed, almost hitting them. **

"**Are you alright?" she asked, the girl moved away from her. Her coat falling off her, she had pink hair, and bunny ears. She was so pretty; Hanon had to hold back her eagerness to touch her fuzzy ears. She then realized that this girl was a half demon. She was half a rabbit demon and half human. **

"**Yes" she said shyly, Hanon understood her fear. "What are you?" she asked. Hanon was almost hurt by her question. **

"**I'm a mermaid" she said, the girl eyes widened, as if she was amazed to see something so amazing in her presence.**

"**My name is Hanon Hosho, what is your?" she asked, the girl hesitated. **

"**Rini" she said, Hanon smiled, a pretty name for her. Her eyes shinned like gems. **

"**You're a half-demon aren't you?" she asked, Rini suddenly got angry,**

"**So, does it really matter!" she yelled, Hanon shook her head.**

"**Relax I know a half-demon, his name is Inuyasha, were good friends" she said, **_**we used to be**_** she thought. She shook the thoughts away; she gave Rini a sympathetic look.**

"**How old are you?" she asked her, Rini stared up at her. She looked old enough to take of herself.**

"**What do you care" she said arrogantly. At first Hanon shook off the rude gesture Rini gave her after she had kindly saved her. **

"**I care your hurt" she said, Hanon lifted her arm to see a small cut that look infected. Rini snatched her arm away. **

"**I don't need any help from a human!" she yelled, Hanon's patience died out.**

"**Look I'm not a human!" she yelled back, Rini stuck up her nose.**

"**Humph, could of fooled me" she snorted. Hanon glared at her,**

"**I'm a Hanon Hosho aquamarine mermaid princess of the South Atlantic Ocean" she announced, back at her castle she would have had someone else introduce her, but seeing as if she no longer lived there she would have to announce herself.**

"**Well you don't look like a mermaid" Rini mumbled Hanon held her breath. **

"**This is a human disguise so I can walk on land" she said, Rini laughed.**

"**Please it's obvious your using a shard or two of the scared jewel to make to make voice that powerful enough to take down that whole demon on your own" she said. Hanon did her best to calm down; she grabbed Rini and walked her back to the river. **

"**See for yourself" said Hanon, and jumped into the water. She splashed her fins up and spilled tons of water on Rini. Rini didn't look angry when Hanon rudely splashed tons of water on her to get back at all the mean insults she gave her. Instead she looked amazed, **

"**Wow, well turns out you weren't lying, but you own a shard of the scared jewel shard" she said, her attitude returning. **

"**Your right, I own a shard of the scared jewel, but I didn't steal if that's what you think, someone special gave it to me" she said, holding her pearl which contained the sacred jewel shard. Rini stared at her for some time then slipped her feet in the nice cool water. **

"**So do you think you could help me with this wound?" she asked, her pink eyes glittering in the clear water. Her pink hair blew in the soft wind, and her large white bunny ears twitched. Hanon smiled up at her,**

"**Sure" she said, she climbed out of the water, "lets go" she said, Hanon and Rini walked towards the campsite where Sango, Miroku and the others where sound asleep. **

"**Who are they?" she asked, staring at Sango and the others.**

"**My friends, there really kind" she said searching through her bag to find her band aid and chemicals to clean her infected wound. **

"**Where's that half- demon at?" she asked, Hanon stopped.**

"**He's uh…" she stopped. "He's gone, we separated for a little bit he'll be back" he said. **

"**Oh" said Rini, her eyes sad, she must of really have been looking forward to seeing another half-demon. **

"**Don't worry, I know another de…" Hanon stopped, Sesshomaru. He was going to be a problem, he won't be able take her because she's a half demon, what if he tries to kill her, like he tries with Inuyasha? Fear suddenly stroked Hanon, when she opened her mouth to speak, she saw Rini already finding a spot to sleep. Would she be able to protect Rini like she does Inuyasha? Hanon wasn't sure, and as tired as she was she couldn't find herself to go to sleep. She was nervous, if Sesshomaru catches her scent he's going to think its Inuyasha. **

"**Hanon, you're still awake?" asked Sango as she peered up, Hanon nodded and motioned her to go back to sleep. Sango didn't hesitate, she must have been tired for her to toss her head back down on the floor. Hanon sighed, a lot had happen today, she had been completely yelled at by Inuyasha. She fought a demon, meets a new half- demon Rini, and is now worrying about Sesshomaru losing his temper and killing Rini. She had just met the girl and knew she was like Inuyasha's twin, but she knew it was wrong to just sit and do nothing. She looked up at the stars, they were so beautiful. She began to think of Yugi, he named a star after her. She told herself she would never be able to forget the night he told her he loved her. Just like Inuyasha could not ever forget the day he first kissed Kikyo. They both had there two main memories, Inuyasha's was when he and Kikyo kissed, and when they betrayed each other. Hanon's was the night of Aqua-Regina birth, on that night the ocean's waves would sparkle and if you were a mermaid you could hear her sweet voice singing a "Mother's Lullaby." Her second memory is when Yugi went back to his home in Ancient Egypt, that was little Yugi was forced to face the Pharaoh, Hanon's love, in a duel. Because Hanon's king of games has never lost a duel, if the Pharaoh won then he would have to stay in the mortal world and defeat all his enemies all over again. But if little Yugi won, then the Pharaoh could return to his home. No one wanted the Pharaoh to leave, little Yugi and Hanon especially, little Yugi had grown so close to him, and Hanon had learned to love and trust him. **

"**That night truly was a special night" she whispered, she closed her eyes, her flashback starting. **

_**Hanon stood as Yugi laid a small blanket on the ground for them to sit. Hanon sat down watching the waves roll back and forth, the seagulls flying and yelling out at each other. The waves splashed at them turning Hanon into her mermaid form. Yugi must have put the blanket so close to the shore for a reason. They were completely isolated by mountains of rocks to hide them from the spies who Hanon guessed where underwater. Yugi had asked her to join by the beach on Aqua-Regina's birthday right in front of her friends. Lucia, Rina, Karen, Coco, Noel, and Seria, was all there. She knew they were watching her, and when she found them she would let them have it. Still even if she wasn't completely alone with Yugi she was still with him. She frowned; she hadn't noticed how nervous she suddenly felt. What was with her, she loved Yugi so why was she so nervous? She wasn't sure, but she managed to put it all aside. Yugi sat down next to her, his eyes no, longer angry or competitive like they are when he duels. They were beautiful, soft and gentle. Knowing that all her friends were watching her, she didn't mind, she had pushed them all aside and stared into his eyes. **_

"_**Hanon, you look beautiful today" he said, Hanon wanted to laugh, she always looked like this in her mermaid form. She looked down at herself and gasped, she had forgotten that on Aqua-Regina's birthday, the princesses would wear there gowns. Her tails was now covered in traps, and she wore a long frilled skirt around her waist, her shells were no longer just blue, they now carried sparkles. She wore long gloves on her hands, with black laces that were wrapped around; instead of starfish in her hair she had red roses as did everyone else.**_

"_**Thank you" she said, feeling stupid. She could guess everyone was laughing at her because she had forgotten the transformation on this day. **_

"_**Hanon, could I tell you something?" he asked, Hanon nodded, hoping he would pull out a diamond ring and ask her to marry him. Even though she had no idea what her answer would sense she was only fifth-teen in love with a 5000 year old Pharaoh stuck in a sixth-teen year old body. He was so serious and brave which Hanon only love him more, not to mention he was the King of Games and Kaiba her adopted brother disliked him because he could never defeat Yugi in a duel and regain his title as the King of Games. Being a sibling of Seto Kaiba, she was an excellent duelist, her deck was full of dinosaur monsters, and whenever she battled Yugi there duels would end out in a draw meaning there's no telling who won. She continued to stare at his eyes. She felt as though he was her Romeo, and she was Juliet from Shakespeare only she hoped her ending wouldn't be bad, Romeo had thought that Juliet had died, so he took a knife to him and killed himself. Juliet then woke up and saw him dead, so she too killed herself, Hanon hoped that wouldn't happen. **_**Hanon's flashback ended, as it turned out Hanon and Yugi did have a terrible ending. Hanon had ended up betraying Yugi, then she came back to where she was supposed to be. She had thought that after that betrayal they would be together forever, she thought wrong, as it turns out Yugi wanted to return to his home more than he wanted to be with Hanon. She wanted to cry, but her tears never came. She look away from the sky, there were too many memories, ones that she couldn't bear with. She sighed loudly and watched as a little head popped up. **_**Oh no, I woke up Rini!**_** She panicked; Rini was a half-demon so she could hear things even if it wasn't loud enough to wake up a human. Rini stood and motioned Hanon to follow her. Hanon obeyed and followed her back to the river. Rini yawned and sat down, Hanon did the same. **

"**Guy trouble?" she asked, Hanon blushed. **_**How did she know?**_** She asked herself. A gave a grim face as she watched Rini smile. **

"**If there's one thing I know its guys" she said, for a second, Hanon thought she had been talking to Kagome. It wasn't the case; she had been speaking with Rini, even if she wanted it to be Kagome. **

"**Not my kind of guys" she said with a dried expression on her face. Rini laughed,**

"**Come on tell, start with the first guy you ever liked, and then the guy you loved" she said. Hanon thought for a moment, **_**first guy I ever liked**_** she thought, Taro**-**Chan! **

"**Taro-Chan" she said, "first guy I ever liked" she said.**

"**Tell me about him" she said, Hanon smiled.**

"**He was my music teacher, when I saw him he gave me this precious look as if I were his true love" she said, her face blushing with childish feelings. "Of course he never had any interest in me; he loved another mermaid named Sara" she said sadly. **

"**So that crush was pointless, which probably made you feel that if you crush on someone else they'll do the same thing that this Taro-Chan, so Taro-Chan took away your hope" said Rini. **

"**Next guy please" Rini whispered, Hanon frowned, and she thought harder this time, which was after Taro-Chan. Hanon gasped, then smiled, how she could ever forget Joey.**

"**Ryu" she said, Ryu was one of her favorites. He was a punker but when it came to her needs he was all ears. He was absolutely handsome, his hair was crazy, and orange looking. Then he met up with another girl, he broke Hanon's heart, Rini listen as Hanon explained it to her. **

"**So this Ryo took away your trust" she said, Hanon had never thought of it, with every guy she broke up with he took something from her. "Whose next?" asked Rini,**

"**Yugi, he was a ancient pharaoh, a 5000 year old pharaoh to be exact" she smiled, as she thought of the first time they met. She explained everything to Rini about Yugi. When he saved her from Marik, how she betrayed him and how he brought her back to earth and out of the shadow realm. She told her, why he wasn't here when they had been through so much.**

"**So he told you he loved you yet he left you so he could go back and rule as king?" she asked, Hanon nodded. "He's your problem, he took away your love, and he wouldn't let you forget him even if he didn't to stay with you and that's why your scared to share your feelings with whoever this guy you love is" she said. Hanon was amazed that her conclusion made so much sense. She stared at Rini, maybe Hanon was supposed to save Rini, Hanon now thought of Rini as a miracle, she thought of Rini the same thing as she had thought of Kagome, a sister. **


	3. Chapter 3: Broken Love

**Chapter 3: Broken Love**

**Inuyasha walked along a dirt path, his Tetsaiga dangling on his side. His felt weak and hurt, all his friends had abandon him and it was because of his mouth. He was alone once again, he was alone until Kagome along, and now he was all alone again. At this point, he was wishing that Kikyo or Kagome come out with a scared arrow and pin him to the tree of ages. He was in to much pain to keep living. But the thought of Hanon getting hurt and killed made keep moving, even after all that he did he would do what he could to make sure Hanon was alright. His love for Hanon would never change, he blamed Kikyo for him being so scared to share his feelings and wondered wherever Hanon was if she thought the same thing as he did. He longed for someone to talk, and even though he was sad he wouldn't let down. He would stand up to his opponents for as long as he would, he would never give up. Hanon was smart enough to hide her scent, but he wasn't sure about the others. He couldn't catch there scent so he guessed Hanon had told to hide there's too. Sesshomaru wouldn't hide his scent no matter what, for all Inuyasha knew Sesshomaru would want Inuyasha to find him. Sesshomaru wants the Tetsaiga more anything, Inuyasha couldn't understand why his father would leave the Tensaga with Sesshomaru, the Tensaga brought back lives something Sesshomaru hated. He would rather see them dead. Of course was bored of his sword and had someone make him a sword from a fang of a dragon, called the Tokijin. A powerful demon sword, so powerful Inuyasha's own Tetsaiga could not match it. Sesshomaru was indeed powerful, yet he still felt he needed the Tetsaiga to become all powerful, when Inuyasha thought all he needed was the scared jewel. Inuyasha shook the thoughts of the Tetsaiga and tried to focus more on finding Hanon and his friends. He continued to walk; he stopped when he felt his Tetsaiga starting to shake. The Tetsaiga seemed restless and angry or like it was trying to point him in the right direction. **_**What is it Tetsaiga? Is it Hanon? **_**He thought he began to run in the direction that the Tetsaiga was trying to point to. He continued to run; Hanon's scent was getting closer and closer with every passing minuet. He opened his mouth to yell, but stopped when he saw Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin by his side. His sudden happiness turned to sadness and anger. **_**She wasn't with him, but I could smell her**_** he thought. Suddenly full of rage at his lose and disappointment he unleashed his Tetsaiga from its sheath. **

"**Sesshomaru, where's Hanon why isn't she with you?" he asked, trying to hold back his urge to strike Sesshomaru down with his wind scar. Sesshomaru stared at him with blank expression as usual. Jaken didn't say anything either, but Rin looked very impatient, as if she knew something but wasn't aloud to say it. Inuyasha waited for his answer, Sesshomaru continued to say nothing and began to turn his back on Inuyasha. **

"**Wait I'm not done with you!" he yelled. Rin stared at him as Sesshomaru walked off, Jaken hurried and followed him, yelling at Rin to hurry up. Still Rin stared at him, there eyes never leaving each other. Then Rin ran towards Inuyasha,**

"**She and your friends are over by the river near Bankutsu's cave, Sesshomaru had us leave because Hanon had brought back another half-demon, Sesshomaru didn't wake them but he didn't want to stay" she said, and ran to catch up with Sesshomaru. **

"**Wait for me Lord Sesshomaru!" she yelled, Inuyasha knew Sesshomaru cared for her, but he also knew that Sesshomaru would never tell her he did. Inuyasha knew where Rin was talking about, they were near Sango's village, where Bankutsu and Jakutsu lived. He began running in the direction where Sesshomaru's scent was trailed. He could see them still sleeping from afar, but he saw Hanon sound asleep with someone. Inuyasha quicken his pace so he could see this creature. She was a little girl; she looked four years younger than Hanon. Her hair was pink and she had bunny ears and a puffy tail like a rabbits. Her eyes were demon like, they were a light pink and they were both pretty and evil looking. She was pretty, but there was something about her, Inuyasha wasn't quite sure. He stopped, the girl was gone**_** where did she go?**_** Inuyasha turned around to see someone push him from behind. It was the girl,**

"**Who are you and what are you doing here?" she asked her eyes angry and full of tension an alert. Inuyasha regained his balance and self-esteem. **

"**Humph, I wonderin the same thing" he said, releasing his Tetsaiga. The girl pulled out a bow and arrow, the bow was covered in pink and white laces, and the wood of the bow was white. The kind a princess would use, who was this girl? Inuyasha raised his sword preparing to do the wind scar, but she moved first. She prepared her bow, and shot the arrow towards Inuyasha, he quickly dodged it, and the arrow turned around and returned to continue and try and hit Inuyasha. **_**What, how did the arrow turn, was this girl magic?**_** He thought. The arrow continued to follow him, Inuyasha did his best to try and not to get hit, but he was starting to slow down. The arrow finally ended up hitting a tree, Inuyasha watched as the arrow melted the tree. Her arrows were acid! The girl's bow disappeared and a wand appeared with a half-moon in the center. **

**"Prepare to die!" she said, "Moon prism pow-"she was cut of by a loud scream. Inuyasha recognized who it was as soon as he felt his face fall two feet into the ground. He stood to see Hanon standing next to the girl. **

**"Hanon do you know this mutt?" asked the small girl. Hanon nodded,**

**"Yeah" she whispered loud enough for Inuyasha hear her. **_**How dare that**__**girl call me a mutt! **_**He thought. Inuyasha did his best to try and not upset Hanon any more than she already was. **

"**Inuyasha what are you doing here?" Hanon asked, he saw no hint of forgiveness in her eyes. For second he thought it was hopeless to even try and reason with her, after all what he had said really was wrong and he didn't blame her for hating him. **

"**I ran into Sesshomaru, he didn't speak with me but Rin told me you were here, I really need to talk to you" he said, soon realizing that he was making no sense. **

"**Get out of here; it's obvious she doesn't want to talk to you, seriously all you guys are the same" said the little girl, acting as if she knew all about Inuyasha. Inuyasha's patience with her had ended. **

"**Look this is none of your business you little brat!" he yelled. Almost instantly he fell once again. **

"**Don't yell at her, you'll treat the newest member with respect" she said, Inuyasha's eyes widen. **_**Newest member?**_** He couldn't help but laugh.**

"**Yeah as if, we don't need any more kids in our group, they'll only get in our way!" he yelled, Hanon glared at him. **

"**Kinda like **_**I**_** get in **_**your**_** way" she said. Inuyasha immediately fell silent. What was going on? He was only making things worse. **

"**For a half-demon you really don't know who to shut your mouth" said the girl. **

"**Rini, that's enough. Remember you're a half-demon to" said Hanon. Inuyasha could feel his mouth drop open. That was the scent he smelled, it this girl. She acted so much like an actual demon Inuyasha couldn't tell the scents apart. **_**It's no wonder Sesshomaru left them, he found out that this Rini person was a half-demon**_** he thought. "Rini, go with Sango and the others, Inuyasha and I have some serious discussion we have to take care of" said Hanon. Inuyasha gulped, he knew this 'discussion' they were going to have would be very painful. He stood up and began to speak but Hanon stopped him with the word 'sit.' He fell down the pain felt numb and he didn't bother to rise to his feet.**

"**You listen to me Inuyasha, I'm the ones who feelings got hurt not the other way around, and before you say your sorry I want you to know something, all I ever wanted from you was to know that you cared and you never showed any of that to me. Then you get jealous because Kouga does and sometimes Sesshomaru does to." She spoke as if Inuyasha were her boyfriend. But Inuyasha knew she was right, he never showed her any kind of kindness, he was always mean to her and the only real time he would give out an act of kindness was when he had to save her. He met her eyes, filled with anger, sadness, and hate. **

"**Hanon, when I said what I said it was because of jealously, not because I meant because I didn't, can't you see your making a bigger deal out of this" he said, Hanon eyes turned soft, then it changed and she began to mumbled something under her breath.**

"**That's Crap! Inuyasha I'm not making a big deal, I would of forgave you hadn't said what you just said, I knew running away and taking our friends away from you was wrong and I hurt you to, but your making things worse with the words and things you say to me and everyone else around you!" she yelled back, her eyes getting more and more fierce.**

"**Hanon you know that's not true, you always do this your always making everyone feel bad for you because you've had a horrible life because of everyone thing you want attention and make me look like the bad guy, all I do is tell the truth" He yelled, he realized what he had said and was proud, but now he saw the hurt in Hanon's eyes and instantly wanted to take it back. She fell to her knees, for a moment he thought she was going to cry. **

"**Inuyasha, YOUR SUCH A JERK! YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND WHAT I WENT THROUGH, AND… YOU WILL ALWAYS BE A…" she stopped when she heard a familiar voice. **

"**Hanon, you seem angry, shall I come back another time" said Hakudoshi, Kagome right beside him. **

"**Hakudoshi, what the hell are you doing here?" asked Inuyasha, his patience gone, filled with anger at the sight of Naraku's disgusting incarnation. **

"**We came to pick up a present" snickered Kagome staring at Hanon who had gone completely pale at the sight of kagome, Kagome was Hanon's best friend, but Kagome later betrayed Hanon and joined Naraku, now every time they meet a piece of Hanon's heart breaks. **

"**Naraku wants Hanon, and he'll get what he wants, but don't worry Inuyasha she won't be killed, we promise, we'll even give you are word, but she will come back to very **_**different**_**" said Hakudoshi with a soft laugh. Hanon looked pale, her eyes shocked and worried. Inuyasha ran to her, she fight him she let him wrap her in his arms. **

"**I'm sorry Hanon, please let me protect you" he said, his voice sounded very nice and attractive. Hanon snapped her head around to him, her eyes were sad and filled with anger. **

"**Don't think I've let you win Inuyasha" she said and pushed him away. She stood up and stared deep into his eyes. He felt hurt and wanted to make things better between them, but Kagome's visit only made things worse. Inuyasha's feelings for Hanon was the reason Kagome betrayed Hanon. She had feelings for Inuyasha, but Inuyasha didn't feel the same. Kagome got tired of always being the second best, so she attack Hanon and joined Naraku and his group, now she gave Naraku her heart and without Kagome's scared arrows they can't break through Naraku's barriers. **

"**Inuyasha I forgive you-" she stopped, Inuyasha knew she meant what she had said, because her eyes were soft and the old color of the ocean blue, the kind of softness he loved and trusted. He stared at her as she began to scream. Inuyasha ran to her again, holding her into his arms. **

"**Inuyasha… something…is… INUYASHA SOMETHING IS CONTROLLING ME! PLEASE HELP ME!" she screamed, Inuyasha could tell she was trying to fight whatever it was controlling her. Then he heard the laugh of Kagome. They both turned to her, Hanon still in pain stared at her with both angry and forgiving eyes. **

"**Give in Hanon, or we will take you by force, not that Hakudoshi and I wouldn't love to do that, we would have already but Naraku insists that we test your strength and loyalty to your friends and blah, blah" she said sounding like an arrogant teen. Hanon continued to fight, but the screams of Hanon's pain made Hakudoshi get angry. **

"**I've had enough, sense you won't take over her mind I will" he yelled at Kagome and began to stare at Hanon, almost immediately Hanon stood. She was no longer screaming instead her eyes were blank and she showed no expression once so ever. **

"**Hanon, come and follow us," he said, Hanon began to walk over to Hakudoshi, Inuyasha ran to stop her. "Kill Inuyasha" he added. Hanon stared at Inuyasha as Hakudoshi handed her his weapon. A long staff with an edged hooks the end; it was a deadly weapon that many innocent lives lost to it. She caught the staff and slashed Inuyasha. Inuyasha felt the blood run down his face. She had cut him; she had obeyed Hakudoshi's orders. Inuyasha fell to the ground, the stung him but he wouldn't give up, he ran toward her again. She slashed at him again, getting his arm. Inuyasha felt the pain to linger on him, the stench of his blood filled his nostrils. Hakudoshi laughed, Inuyasha pulled out his fateful sword the Tetsaiga. He aimed for Hakudoshi, but Hanon stood in front of him shielding Hakudoshi and Kagome, then without another word he placed a barrier around all three of them and they disappeared, taking Hanon with them. **


	4. Chapter 4: Hanon's final Descison

**Chapter 4: Hanon's final decision **

**Hanon opened her eyes, trying to figure out what had just happened to her. She noticed her hands and legs were tied together and she was unable to get free. She now knew what had happened; Hakudoshi had taken over her mind and made her attack Inuyasha. Angry she moved and kicked her tied feet on the wall she was sitting by. **

"**Kick all you want, you won't be free" said a voice, a voice Hanon knew and hated. **_**Naraku!**_** She screamed in her head. **

"**Naraku! Get me the hell out of here!" she spat, even though Naraku was evil, he was adorable. Hanon bounced trying to get free. **

"**Sorry, but I have very important needs for you, if you settle down I will be able to release the ropes around your hands and legs" he said. Hanon nodded, she clenched her jaw, and let him untie her. **

"**What to you want with me?" she asked, her tone was rasp, hard and strong. He sat down next to her. **

"**You and Inuyasha are fighting, you feel hatred to toward him, and yet you forgave him" he said. Hanon stood,**

"**That's none of your dame business!" she yelled, outraged that Naraku had kidnapped her only to know what had happen between Inuyasha and her. Naraku didn't get angry at her for yelling at him. Instead he gave her a warm smile, Hanon sat back down glaring at him. **

"**I'm sorry if I made you angry" he said, Hanon looked confused. **_**Why is he being nice to me? **_**She asked herself. He moved closer to her, this time Hanon's anger disappeared and was replaced with fear. Was he trying to woe her? Hanon shook her head and moved away from him.**

"**What do you want?" she asked, her voice was small and she felt shaken like he was different than himself. His smile faded,**

"**I already told I want to know just how angry you are with Inuyasha" he said, closing his eyes and reopening them. Hanon gave him a disgusted look, why the hell did he want to know that? He looked innocent, his long black hair was a little messy and his eyes looked as if they had kindness in them. He looked **_**human**_**, Hanon could feel herself feel a bit safer knowing that Naraku wasn't attacking or threatening to take her life. She sighed and decided to tell him about the fight about Inuyasha, and how she hadn't really forgiven him, the only she said that was because every time she saw Kagome she got weak and was unable to protect herself. If she hadn't forgiven Inuyasha at that moment Kagome probably would have killed her. Then again, did Inuyasha really need Hanon's forgiveness to protect her? If he was really sorry like he said he was then why did he wait for my forgiveness to come and protect me? **

"**Do you know why Inuyasha hasn't come for you yet?" he asked her, Hanon didn't know why and already she starting to doubt Inuyasha, if Inuyasha really cared for her, like he does **_**Kikyo**_** then why hasn't he come and saved her yet?**

"**I have no chance with Inuyasha" she said finally. **

"**Why is that?" he asked her. **

"**Because Inuyasha seems to have a thing for dead girls, after all I'm still alive" she said beginning to raise her voice. Naraku's eyes flashed, she saw hate and absolute laughter in his almond eyes. She ignored it, she was to upset about Inuyasha she kept shouting and yelling how unfair Inuyasha has always been to her.**

"**You might not know this, but when you kidnapped Kikyo, all Inuyasha could talk about was finding you and Kikyo, I bet now that you have me he won't give a dame!" she yelled. Naraku stood; his pretty pale face seemed to be bright with complete and utter happiness. Hanon once again ignored it. **

"**If there was anything to be done to make Inuyasha pay for all the hurt he gave, would you do it?" he asked, Hanon was shocked at his question, she thought a moment. She thought of all the hurt he had caused her, all the times he made her want to cry, but couldn't in which caused her more pain. All the times she tried to show him kindness and he just took her for granted and lashed out at her for no reason at all. Hanon stood and stared at Naraku, her eyes were clouded with anger and revenge. **

"**Yes" she replied. He gave an evil smile, he began to walk away and motioned Hanon to follow. She followed him into a room that was large and very pretty. The wood in the room was polished and covered in gold trimming; the windows were covered with beautiful red satin cloths. To the right of the room stood Kagura, Hakudoshi, Kanna, Kohaku, and Kagome, Kagura and Hakudoshi and Kanna were all made of Naraku's essence. Kohaku's life was saved by Naraku and now Kohaku (Sango's younger brother) is being forced to work with him. Kagome chose to work with Naraku, she had betrayed Hanon, and the pain it caused her had never gone away. To the left of the room stood five very young women, probably single maidens, Hanon stared at them; they looked and dressed like witches. Naraku motioned her to the center of the room, it was then Hanon noticed the large pentagram drawn on the floor in gold. It was well detailed with interesting designs all around the inside and out. Hanon stood in the middle, utterly clueless of what was going on, she wanted to know but Naraku didn't say anything else. The five women circled around her, this time Hanon got scared, she tried to run out of the circle, but the women somehow held her back. She was trapped in the center of the pentagram unable to move.**

"**Naraku, what the hell is going on!" she yelled, struggling to get free. Naraku laughed, the evil surging trough his body. **_**He has been tricking me this whole time! **_** She thought. Hanon tried to move her hands, but the strength the women had was UN bearable. **

"**I asked you if there was a way to make Inuyasha pay for everything he has done to you, would you do it, and you said yes, your getting your wish" he said, "I'm going to turn you into a full fledge demon using the power of these witches" he said, Hanon's eyes widen, **_**me a full demon?**_

"**I change my mind, I don't want this I changed my mind!" she screamed, Naraku motioned for the ritual to start, the women began chanting strange words and Hanon could feel herself changing. It was then she smelled it, the demon instinct was coming to her and she caught Sesshomaru's scent. She could feel the sweet, powerful demonic aura that was surrounding her body. With one last breath she screamed,**

"**Sesshomaru save me!"**

**Hanon opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru staring at her, she looked around. Naraku and the others had left, the huge pentagram had disappeared and, she was naked. Hanon blushed and tried to find something close by to cover up. She had been right about sensing Sesshomaru near by, but maybe that is why Naraku left so quickly. She stared up at, he said but he untied a yellow and red cloth that was wrapped around his waist. He handed it to her, and she did her best to try and make it look good. When she was done she followed Sesshomaru outside, where he asked her the strangest question.**

"**What happen to you?" he asked, Hanon was shocked but she still had to make an attempt to at least try and answer the question.**

"**It isn't my fault" I pleaded, which wasn't entirely a lie, after all Naraku had tricked her into it, though she should have never trusted him, no matter how innocent he looked. Hanon felt dirty, only not. She began to explain to Sesshomaru everything, about the fight between her and Inuyasha, and Hakudoshi's and Kagome's abduction, and Naraku's conversation and thankfully he wasn't upset. He was actually glad, though knowing Sesshomaru he would never show it. **

"**I see," he said, he motioned her to look in the river that flowed peacefully next to them. She looked at her reflection, her short blue hair was gone, instead long straight black hair, and bangs that almost covered her eyes. Her eyes were no longer ocean blue, they were an icy blue, and they didn't look like human eyes either, more like cat eyes. It was then when Hanon realized the cat ears that sat on head. She tugged at them, and then noticed the tail that was moving from side to side. **_**Naraku turned me into a cat!**_** She thought. **

"**Just what kind of demon did that bastard turn me into" she said sternly, she didn't care that she was now a demon, but she wanted to know what kind of demon she was, plus she didn't mean to sound so **_**mean**_**. She was still angry that she had let herself get tricked by Naraku. She didn't like the fact that she had let them kidnap her so easily. **

"**You are a jaguar demon" he said, his gaze never leaving Hanon's appearance. Hanon felt herself blush a little. Who wouldn't, Sesshomaru was a powerful demon, and he was drop dead gorgeous. **

"**Shall I take you to Inuyasha?" he asked, the bored expression never leaving his face. **

"**NO!" I shouted, "Sorry, it's just I'm still angry at him and I don't want him to see me like this, at least not **_**yet**_**" she said. Sesshomaru nodded, and walked away. **

"**Wait!" she yelled and caught up to him, amazed at her speed. While they walked in silence she began to think of any ability she might have now that she was a demon. For starters she was lot stronger than she was before. She was more flexible, and she could ran and climb trees faster than Inuyasha, not faster than Sesshomaru of course. Her claws also grew larger when she was angry and her eyes would turn blood red. **

"**Sesshomaru, would you teach me to fight?" she asked, realizing what she had just said. Sesshomaru stopped and stared at her for a long time, and then finally to Hanon's relief he spoke. **

"**You learn on your own to fight with your fist, but I can teach you to wield a sword, we will need to get you one before you start training" he said, this time she caught a hint of a amusement in his voice. Hanon smiled, and without thinking grabbed a hold of his hand. She waited for him to bite back or kill her; instead he stared at her then turned his attention forward. **_**Am I falling for Lord Sesshomaru? **_**She told herself softly. **


	5. Chapter 5: Strength of the fallen one

**Chapter 5: The strength of the fallen one**

**Inuyasha kept moving in his seat, he couldn't help but wonder why the hell Naraku wanted Hanon. He had first kidnapped Kikyo, his first love and the person he can't seem to get rid of. He closed his eyes, fighting the erg to lose his cool. **_**Dame that cocky bastard Hakudoshi! **_**He told himself. The fact that he had let them take Hanon was already unbearable, now Hanon was going to think that he had abandoned her. **

"**It's not true Hanon don't believe him, whatever he says" he spoke to the night. **

"**Inuyasha, are you alright?" asked Sango, Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak but the little brat Rini interrupted.**

"**He shouldn't be, he should be ashamed that he let them take Hanon, and know he is just sitting here pouting like the coward he is" she said, Inuyasha glared at her, he stood.**

"**I would have expected something like that from Shippo, but not from you, who I don't even know!" he yelled, "So lets get something straight, I didn't let them take Hanon, they turned Hanon against me, I didn't want to hurt her, it isn't my fault she got captured, it was a trap by Naraku!" Rini stared at him; her eyes were clouded with anger at the mention of Naraku's name. **

"**Naraku kidnapped her?" she asked, rising one eyebrow. Inuyasha gave her a angry nod, Rini continued to stare at him, it was then when Inuyasha noticed the tears in her eyes. **

"**Are you crying?" he began, then getting angry, "Hey no crying!" he yelled. Rini stared back up at him. **

"**Oh and what should I do, laugh?" she remarked angrily. Then began to sob harder, Sango went up by her side holding her. **

"**Inuyasha, do you need to be so rough, she's just a little girl, she is no older than my brother Kohaku" Sango said, Inuyasha caught the sadness in Sango's eyes at the mention Kohaku's name. Inuyasha felt terrible, he didn't mean to hurt Sango as well. He watched as Sango rocked her and mumbled soothing words to her. **

"**Alright, why don't you tell me why you are crying" she started, and waited for Miroku sit on the other side of Rini, with Shippo on his lap. **

"**Naraku" she whispered with fear, her eyes had widened and she started to shake furiously, like she was remembering something horrible. Sango held her tightly, **

"**What about Naraku?" asked Miroku, Inuyasha watched carefully,**

"**He is a terrible demon, when I was born; I was thrown out of my village. I was left in the river to die, but a young woman found me, she was a priestess. She took care of me until I was able to eat and survive on my own, then she found out that I was a half-demon. I thought she was going to kill me, being a very powerful priestess and all, but she didn't, instead she took me into the care of another priestess named Kikyo." she said, Inuyasha's eyes widen, **_**Kikyo I didn't know about this girl, how she could she know Kikyo?**_** Inuyasha asked himself. "Kikyo took care of me, and she said she considered me to be her daughter, because I had no family I agreed to it, I began the daughter of the Lady Kikyo, she became my mother. Then one day she was killed, I had lost her that day, she had asked her sister, I think her name was Keade, but she asked her burn the scared jewel that she protected with her body so that it would never fall into the wrong hands again. I didn't know what she meant, I was always hidden from the outside world, and she didn't want people to know I existed until the time was right. But that was when I just a little girl, now I'm older, I'm thirteen years old, and I was walking down the stream with my pegiugas Usagi. That was when I stumbled upon Naraku, I saw him talking to someone, he was tall, long white hair, very young, and he wore what looked like a cloak of fur on his right shoulder, anyways I saw Naraku hand him a hive, I knew what they were but I was afraid to go out and stop the guy. Any way after that guy left, Naraku laughed and faced me; he spoke as if he knew I was there. I walked out and spoke to him, as if he were any person. Talking to him was the biggest mistake of my life, because he abducted me and-"she stopped, her face turned red as if she were embarrassed to say what he did to her. She didn't to say it; Inuyasha already knew what he had done. **

"**Did he rape you?" he asked, Rini nodded through tears and buried her face in Sango's arms. **

"**The bastard!" Inuyasha yelled. He stopped when Rini lifted her head to say more.**

"**But that wasn't it, he somehow controlled me and made me kill innocent humans, he kept drenched in their blood" she said, this time she didn't continue. They had heard all they needed to hear. **

**Inuyasha waited by the tree for Sango and Miroku to join him, they had finally gotten Rini to calm down and sleep, but her story had still been fresh in his mind. Sango and Miroku sat down and they all knew it was time for their discussion to begin. **

"**The poor thing, she was only a small child, and Naraku used her for such terrible things" Sango said, trying to sound calm. **

"**Yes, Naraku must be dwelt with, Inuyasha did you know about Kikyo having her as a daughter?" asked Miroku, Inuyasha looked up at him. His looked red, like he had been crying. **

"**No, I never knew, she said she had been with Kikyo before she died, so maybe Keade might be able to tell us a little bit more about Rini" he replied. **

"**What he did to Rini is horrid, so now we must focus on finding Hanon or what happen to Rini might happen to H-" Inuyasha cut Miroku off. He stood to his feet, **

"**THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN TO HER SO DON'T YOU DARE EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" he yelled, then added softly. "I won't let anything happen to her" without another word he got up and walked away. He needed time to think, Kikyo had never mentioned anything about Rini, she had a daughter, why wouldn't she tell him? He shook his head. **

"**Dimmit stay focused" he told himself, he needed to find Hanon. That was his main goal, Hanon needed to be found, he was sure he could catch her scent. Naraku couldn't possibly hide it, after all she wasn't human, and she wasn't a demon either. Her scent would be easy to find, he began to sniff the ground, searching for any kind of clue to where Hanon might be, Inuyasha spat in anger as he drew in an awful stench. **_**Kouga**_** he thought, he was about to stand to his feet but something piled him back down into the ground. **

"**Hey mutt, what ya doin on the ground?" asked Kouga, the new leader of the wolf demon tribe. **

"**Why you… I'm gonna kill you!" Inuyasha yelled as he balled his fists and began to swing at Kouga. Kouga had two jewel shards jammed into his legs, which makes him so fast, so fast that Inuyasha looks slow-mo in comparison. It had also been Kouga's fault that he had said such cruel things to Hanon the night she left him for Sesshomaru. **

"**Ha-ha… to slow" Kouga laughed, kicking Inuyasha in the face. **

"**Why you mangy wolf" said Inuyasha, clenching his jaw. Kouga only laughed more, but stopped when he realized that Hanon's wasn't there. **

"**Where's Hanon?" he asked, his expression serious, when they had first met Kouga, his wolfs slaughtered a whole village. Then he meant to kidnap Kagome with her ability to see the shards but kidnapped Hanon by accident. When she was with him, Kouga developed feelings for her, Inuyasha of course got jealous when Kouga admitted his love for Hanon, and he vowed that he would kill Inuyasha and be there for Hanon whenever she needed him. Hanon of course was caught by the sweet words and vows, but she knew that Kouga wasn't her type. Inuyasha shook his head, they both fought over Hanon ever since. **

"**She was kidnapped by Hakudoshi and Kagome last night" said Miroku who appeared out of no where. **

"**What, **_**Kagome**_** and **_**Hakudoshi**_** kidnapped Hanon?" he asked Miroku, the names **_**Kagome and Hakudoshi**_** were said with great disgust. **

"**Yes, and as you can see we are trying our best to find her" said Miroku, Kouga stared at him, then at Inuyasha. **

"**Your supposed to be taking care of her, not letting her get kidnapped!" he yelled. **

"**So what it's my fault, they came unexpected and Hakudoshi used something to control Hanon's mind and she attacked me, so this isn't my fault!" Inuyasha defended himself. It wasn't his fault, it wasn't. Kouga said nothing, instead he gave an angry look and spoke to Miroku. **

"**Where was the place they kidnapped her at?" he asked Miroku, Miroku looked puzzled. **

"**I'll show you, he wasn't there when it happened" said Inuyasha; he could the sadness in his own eyes. The hurt that everyone was feeling and it was his entire fault. He lead down a dirt path until they reach a large bare circle surrounded by many trees. **

"**This is where they took her" he said, noticing the blood stain that still marked the green grass. **

"**I'm picking up a strong demonic aura, Inuyasha, Kouga do you both sense it?" asked Miroku, They both nodded. **

"**I know the first one, but the second is unfamiliar" said Inuyasha,**

"**Inuyasha, could it be who I think it is?" asked Miroku, Inuyasha nodded. **

"**Yep, Sesshomaru"**


	6. Chapter 6: The demon revealed

**Chapter 6: The Demon Revealed**

**I walked along side Sesshomaru as we came across a familiar scent, I closed my eyes. Make those three familiar scents. Miroku, Kouga, and Inuyasha, oh great! I didn't want to tell anyone yet that I was a demon, and now I have to. There scents are strong and fresh and they can probably sense Sesshomaru and me here. I buried my face in my hands,**

"**No, no, no no! I repeated to myself, I knew Sesshomaru was walking right into the direction where his Tensaiga told him to go. Even if it meant blowing my cover, I moved behind him not wanted anyone to see me. I could see and hear the voice of them, Inuyasha's and Kouga yelled at each other. I sighed; well at least seeing me will put an end to there bickering. Sesshomaru stepped in front of them and I got a full view of them now. They saw but they didn't even notice me, well, at least I could be seen without having them stare at me. **

"**Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" asked Inuyasha angrily. Of course he was angry, it when then I realized what I was wearing. When I was turned into demon I lost my clothes, so Sesshomaru gave me the cloth that he wrapped around his waist. So I probably looked like a… like a…slut. I once again buried my face in my hands. **

"**Huh, I see you found another human, since when did you become the hero" said Inuyasha, that was when I got angry, I hated it when he called me a human, because I was never a human. And he was making fun of Sesshomaru. Just because he took Rin and I under his care doesn't mean anything, **

"**Sit boy!" I yelled without thinking. I covered my mouth, oh my god! Why did I open my big mouth! I watched as Inuyasha fell face first to the ground. **_**Oh god, what do I do I do??**_** I questioned myself, what I was going to do; he was going to find out who I was. **

"**What the hell?" said Inuyasha as he stumbled back to his feet, I moved to hide behind Sesshomaru, I gently clung onto his white fluffy poof, (poof he-he,) I didn't hold in to it too hard, after all the fur was apart of him, not just some decoration. **

"**Who the hell are you, and how did you do that?" asked Inuyasha. I began to get angry, I decided to put my fear aside and show myself, and after all he needed to be taught a lesson. I walked out from behind Sesshomaru and stuck up my nose, after I was still angry at him. **

"**Sit Boy!" I yelled, I watched again as he fell on his face. **

"**First of all I'm not human" I said, and waited for him to get to his knees. "Sit boy!" BOOM! He fell again,**

"**I'm not worthless, and stop being mean to Sesshomaru, Sit boy!!" I yelled, making the incantation stronger and more painful. **

"**You really want to know where Hanon is, well she is right here, I am her, Naraku tricked me into becoming one so and I don't want to talk about it!" I yelled, knowing that some of it was my fault. I should have never let Naraku get the best of me. **

"**Hanon!" the three said together, with shocked faces (expect Inuyasha's who was expressing pain) I smiled at Kouga and Miroku but glared at Inuyasha. **

"**Sesshomaru was nice enough to help me out, and here you are not even bothering to look me you're here making mean comments about him and Rin, you should be ashamed of yourself, sit boy" I said, laughing as he fell. Still I loved him and I didn't know why, he was such a jerk to me and it still made me love him even more.**

"**Look Hanon you have somthin to say then hear it already!" he yelled, his tone hurt me and I could feel the anger in him. The he added, "Are you still mad?"**

"**Don't bother, and no I'm not mad" I said, turning my back to him. He sat there on the ground mumbling things to him,**

"**Any way this is no time for us to arguing, you realize that don't you, we have to turn you back to your old self" he said trying to stop the fight but obviously making it worse. Truth be told I didn't want to become a mermaid again, I **_**liked**_** being a demon, I didn't anything until he began to mumble again. **

"**Inuyasha" I said, I sat down next to him but I refused to look at him. **

"**Yeah what is it?" he asked, I could feel the fear in his voice. **

"**We've talk about it before, haven't we? About me staying with you" I said, Inuyasha sighed, and he now knew what I meant, Kikyo. Kikyo was Inuyasha's first love, but she died and was brought back to life, and now Inuyasha can't seem to stop thinking about her. This whole argument was now about Kikyo and where Inuyasha's love would lie, did he really mean it when he said he was tired of saving me all the time? Or would he rather save Kikyo?**

"**I know there's a bond between you and Kikyo, and I can't ever ask you to forget about her, and yet I'm going to stand by you Inuyasha, it's what I know I have to do" I said, my voice calmer and sadder, Inuyasha sighed.**

"**Hanon" he said, **

"**Theres one thing though" I began and turned to glare at him. "Why are you trying to pick a fight with me, why can't you just leave me alone, this already hard enough!" I yelled standing up. There was a moment of silence as I watched Inuyasha's face turn from fear to the I-knew-it look. **

'**Hey I was right you are angry after all!" he yelled, that was the trigger that pissed me off. **

"**Sit boy!" I yelled and than out of rage I began to shout more incantations. **

"**Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit, Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit boy!" I finished and looked at the huge hole that Inuyasha's body had made. **

"**Oh man that has got to hurt, I don't think I've seen Hanon so angry before" said Kouga who was kind of scared yet amused at the same time. **

"**He should not have provoked her, though fore it is his own fault" said Sesshomaru, and walked away, "I shall leave Hanon under your protection Monk" he said as he left. **

"**I agree with Sesshomaru" said Miroku, and led me down a path leaving Inuyasha alone, I pushed away from him, I felt bad and I needed to say sorry. **

"**Inuyasha I'm sor-" I stopped as I saw Kikyo, sitting next to him. Kikyo looked up at me,**

"**Hanon, I see you have been busy, why don't you rest, Inuyasha and I are going to have a chat" she said, I wanted to cut her up but instead I nodded and walked away. **

**I sat with Sango and the others, I had already explained to them what happen, and they understood me not wanting to talk about it. **

"**I wonder what's taking Inuyasha so long?" asked Sango, staring at me.**

'**What do you think Hanon, do you think we should have gone with Inuyasha?" asked Rini, **

"**He probably wanted to talk to Kikyo alone Rini" I said, boring my hands in my face. **

"**How come you're not upset about this Hanon?" she asked**

"**I don't know" I said making my voice sound bored, Shippo came and sat down next to me. **

"**That Inuyasha is such an idiot, you'd think he'd know better than to run after some girl who's long gone, they do say that a pet dog always remembers there first owner" he said, Inuyasha came up behind him and kicked him into a tree. **

"**Who you calling a pet?" he said, I looked up at him,**

"**So what did you talk about?" I asked,**

'**We didn't talk" he said, I wanted to kill him how dare he lie to me, they had to have talked.**

"**You can tell me the truth you know" I said, still sounding bored, **

"**Huh, why wouldn't I tell you the truth, stop being so stupid!" he yelled, I sighed. **

"**Sit boy" I said, and once again I watched him fall to the ground like I had done not to long ago. I stood up and I stared at him,**

"**Why you…" he said struggling to his feet. This time my voice gave a little attitude mixed with anger, and tease "sit boy" He fell again, **

"**Listen, I was nice enough to let you run off by yourself, sit boy" I said and watched him fall another three feet into the ground, at least it looked like three feet. **

"**So at least let me know what you talked about, sit boy" I said again, sensing a little anger in my voice. This time, I had lost it, **

"**Why do I bother having any consideration for you at all? SIT BOY!" I yelled. **

"**It would appear she wasn't taking it all in" said Miroku, Sango nodded. **

"**Can't say I blame her" she murmured, **

"**Poor Hanon must really be hurting" said Rini and Shippo together. I didn't say anything; instead I walked away after hearing Inuyasha's voice that had gotten up from all the sit incantations I had given him. **

"**She's hurting" he said sarcastically. I couldn't really put my finger on it, but I had never said sit so many times to Inuyasha before. I felt bad, but didn't he deserve it, I rubbed my furry tail to my face, loving the warmth it brought me. I brushed my tail with my fingers as I watched my reflection in the crystal clear lake. I didn't look bad, actually I was still my beautiful self, only my eyes were like Inuyasha's (only an a light icy blue instead of my ocean blue) my hair was long, after I was used to having long hair and I soon realized I liked long hair better than short. Both my tail and cat ears were black, except for the little white tip at the end of my tail. It was official; I wasn't one with the ocean anymore. I was one with the night, like Sesshomaru. I wasn't light anymore, I was darkness and as weirdly as it might sound I was okay with it. I glanced down and noticed that I was still wearing my shell locket that held my pearl inside. I sighed, well there was no sense in keeping it, and it would only be a memory I wouldn't want. I started to take the necklace off when I heard a voice. **_**Do not remove your destiny, princess. **_**Said the voice,**

"**My destiny, I have no destiny with this, I'm no longer a mermaid, so am I no longer a princess" I muttered, suddenly sad. I would miss being able to flip my fins and sing. I would miss the beautiful wonders that lay underneath all the clear the waters. **_**Even though you can't turn into a mermaid, you are still a princess at heart and it still runs through your vines, if you lose your pearl you cannot turn into your idol form young princess**_** the woman's voice was calm and beautiful, it was then I knew who I was talking to. The sea goddess Aqua-Regina, the goddess who had allowed me to leave my country in the South Atlantic Ocean to live with humans, I felt safe, and I let out all my worries hoping she wouldn't think I was weak like Inuyasha did. **

"**I going to miss it all, I want to at least able sing with the beautiful voice you gave me, I want to have something from my old life!" I shouted. I could hear her soft humming, **_**step into the water princess**_** she spoke. I did as she told me, **_**close your eyes and if you truly believe sing what ever song that come from your heart, demon or mermaid you will always be a daughter to me**_** she said, her soothing words conforted me and I closed my eyes, and without hesiatation I began to sing**

_**Dareka no koe ni namae wo yobarete me wo samasu**_

_**Aoi nami ni ukabu umi no yurikago de**_

_**Yume wo miteta no**_

_**Kono umi no doko ka de ima arasuu koe ga suru**_

_**Naiteru kokoro kara ai wa umare nai **_

_**Kanashimi dake ga afurete shimau**_

_***Utsukushi umi no negai no kakera kara**_

_**Umarete yukitai hikari wo daite**_

_**Yuuyake ni somaru ORENJI(orange) no umi ni wa**_

_**Sekai no namida ga nemutteru**_

_**Umarete ku sono sekai ga watashi wo yonde ita...?**_

_**Fukai umi no soko de koe wa kikoeteta**_

_**Donna ni kuraku tsurai basho demo**_

_**Utsukushi umi no negai no kakera kara**_

_**Umarete yukitai yami wo hiraite**_

_**Asayake ni somaru murasaki no umi ni mo**_

_**Watashi no negai wa tokete iru**_

_**Itsuka kanashi arasoi no tane**_

_**Subete ga kieru sonna hi ga kite**_

_**Hitotsu no ai wo utaitai...aoi umi no naka de...**_

_**Dareka ga yasashiku namae wo yonde iru**_

_**Watashi no negai wo shite ita you ni**_

**The song flew out of my mouth and I could feel Aqua-Regina rejoicing and I knew what was happening, I opened my eyes when I finished my song and I saw fins instead of legs, I wanted to scream in happiness. **_**You will turn into a mermaid whenever you touch water, and you are able to become your idol form, but I did not remove the demon in you, you are still a full demon**_** she said, I didn't care, I was just glad I could still be my mermaid self. **

"**I am still a mermaid?" I asked, even though I knew the answer. **_**Yes little one, but if you notice the ears that are still placed on your head**_** she said and gave a little giggle. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, I looked liked my mermaid self, I had my long blue hair; the shell bra was the same. Then I noticed it, my eyes were the same, the deep icy blue color cat like eyes where there, and the cute little black ears were on my head. I wiggled them a little, **_**do they bother you princess?**_** Asked Aqua-Regina, I shook my head.**

"**No, I love it" I told her, which was not a lie, I had already gotten used to the whole your-a-demon- now thingy. I smiled, and realized that she was staring at me from the water; she gave me a warm smile I always wished my mother was here to give, and disappeared. I sighed, and without another word I dove into the lake, I wanted to wash away all my troubles. I let the cool water fall on me and I watched the little fish in the lake gild with the tiny current the wind was bringing. Smiling I found a soft place in the sand and sat down, it was then I heard a voice. It was Miroku and Inuyasha. I swam a little bit closer to hear them a bit more loudly.**

"**Inuyasha why is Hanon being a demon upset you so much?" asked Miroku, his voice was strong and not mention how hot he was. It might have been me, but even though Miroku is a huge lecher, he was still amazingly cute. **

"**It doesn't matter why" said Inuyasha, he looked sad and tired, his tone was angry, but his eyes told otherwise. The beautiful amber in them were filled sadness, he even looked like he was about to cry. His cute little doggy ears stood tall, and his kimono looked messy, (probably from all the sit incantations I used on him.) **

"**Of course it matters, I see it as much as you do, I know you don't like the fact that Hanon is a demon but I can't help but wonder why" Miroku said, his staff rattling with the wind. **_**There talking about me**_** I thought sadly. I felt a brush of water come toward me and I saw something pass me by in fear. I swam over where the noise was, **

"**Who's there?" I said aloud, I knew Miroku and Inuyasha wouldn't be able to hear me, I saw what looked like a tail, and it was the color of my fins, aquamarine. Then I saw it, when I realized who it was I smiled, and held out my arms. **

"**Vaporeron is that you?" I said through a giggle. Almost immediately Vaporeron raced out from behind the rock and leaped into my arms. **

"**Hanon!" it squealed, Vaporeron had been my pet, when I had lived in my kingdom, he was gift from my mother. Vaporeron and I were a little bit like Kilala and Sango, Vaporeron was too much of a guppy to fight. I smiled; he was too cute to fight though. Which why I was forced to leave him at the kingdom, **

"**Hanon, I ran away and I am so glad I found you" he said, I kissed him on the forehead and motioned him to stay quiet. I had already filled him in what was going on after he had asked me why I had cat ears, and kept calling a cat fish. **

"**So you're really a demon?" he said loudly, **

"**Yes, now stay quiet" I told him. I wasn't down listening to the conversation that Inuyasha and Miroku were having. **

"**Inuyasha, can you please tell me?" he said, obviously trying to plead with Inuyasha. I heard Inuyasha sigh, and he stared at his claws. **

"**It's just, I worried that the old Hanon is going to fade and bring back a new one, one I won't like, I don't want her to change, and I know I deserved everything she gave me, I just wish I could tell how much I care for her, I just wish I could tell her how much I…" he paused and stared up at Miroku, "love her"**


	7. Chapter 7: Two hearts, one mind

**Chapter 7: Two Hearts, One Mind**

**Inuyasha felt uncomfortable talking to Miroku the way he was, and yet it felt kind of right to him. He wasn't sure why but he like the fact that at least someone besides himself knew the true feelings he had for Hanon. Even if she gave him a big headache with all those incantations, he smiled and back up at Miroku, then gave him a stern look. **

"**She better not find out about this Miroku or slice that stupid smile of your face!" he yelled, which made him only smile more. **

"**Well it nice to see the old Inuyasha back now, well I give you my word Hanon will have no knowing of this conversation" he said and balled him hand into a fist and put his fist over his heart. Inuyasha grunted, **

'**Yeah, yeah just don't tell any one included the runt, and the little brat, I know for sure they have big mouths" said Inuyasha, Miroku only nodded, and left back to find Sango. Inuyasha stayed behind and stared up at the sky. **

"**It's going to be that time of night soon" he spoke to himself; the night of the new moon was when Inuyasha turned into a full human. All half-demons had that certain time period, **

"**Inuyasha" said a voice, familiar but the scent was all wrong. He knew it was Hanon, but he missed her ocean scent. He turned to face her,**

"**Hanon" he began but Hanon cut him off. **

"**I wanted to say sorry" she said, and sat next to him. Inuyasha could feel himself stiffen, **_**that's right, Hanon would always apologize first because I never could**_** he thought to himself, **

"**You shouldn't be sorry, I should it was my fault that you're the way you are" he said, seriously on the brink of tears, but he didn't want to make her feel any worse then she already did about being a demon. She laughed at Inuyasha, **

"**Inuyasha you think I'm not happy, I love it actually and I kind of wanna stay this way, besides I just got done talking with Aqua-Regina and she had granted me back my fins, even though I will never be who I was, I will always be a demon, and I know you don't like it-" Inuyasha cut her off. **

"**Hanon" he said and pulled her into his arms. He could feel her heart beating fast, he held her tightly, not wanting to let her go. **

"**Inuyasha" she whispered breathlessly. He closed his eyes and began to speak,**

"**I just want to let you know how sorry I am, I don't want to let you go and I swear I won't let anything like this happen to you again" he said holding on to her tighter. Hanon moved to stare up at him. He stared deep into her deep icy blue cat-like eyes and wished to could get lost in them, she was so beautiful. Even though she was a princess, she didn't act like one. Hanon just wanted to know how to live, Hanon had always told him how much she had liked some parts of her old life, but she had always wanted more. She wanted to live and interact with the humans around, and wanted to love. She ended up getting her wish and lived on land for the rest for her life, Inuyasha loved when they had met; he had been drawn to her voice and found her in her mermaid form singing a song under a beautiful waterfall which made her look like a goddess. Never before had he ever seen anyone so beautiful and graceful as Hanon. He began to caress her long black hair, and he could her cat ears twitch at his touch. **

"**Inuyasha, lets makes a truce, what happen in the past is in the past Kay' "she said, Inuyasha smile a little. **

"**Okay, do you need to go back home to find some new clothes?" he asked, he watched as Hanon looked at herself and began to blush. **

"**I, uh, well, I um, yes" she stuttered, Inuyasha laughed, and motioned her to get on his back. **

"**Well go back tonight, I can tell you want to get out of that" he said, she only nodded and climbed on his back. At that second Inuyasha began to run, and he was fast, mostly because he could smell dinner and he was starving. A lot had happen today, included his conversation with Kikyo that Inuyasha had lied to Hanon about. He had asked Kikyo about Rini, and the mention of her name had made Kikyo jump. Which meant that Rini wasn't lying, Kikyo had said to make that Naraku didn't know that Rini was with them or he will try to kill her, The reason Rini had gotten attacked and raped by Naraku and his minions is because Naraku wanted her to kill a half-demon named, (you guessed it) Inuyasha. When she refused to do it because she to was a half-demon she tried to run away, but of course she wasn't able to get away because of a certain person, Kagura. Inuyasha was disgusted at Rini's story, how could Naraku do such a terrible thing? There was only one way to make everyone's pain to go away, and that is for Naraku to die. They reached the well and Hanon jumped off and followed Inuyasha through the well, before they knew it, they were back in Hanon's time. There were so many lights in her world, it was pretty weird but he liked it. He followed Hanon back to Kaiba Corp, Industries where Hanon lived which was a huge building with tons of glass that reflected your image of yourself. Hanon's room was at the top floor of the building, Hanon had said it was forty-two stories, whatever that meant. It was dark and quiet in the building, and he knew that Hanon didn't want to wake up her brothers, because if she did both of them would freak and not let Hanon travel back with him to his era. Kaiba was a huge push over; Hanon motioned him to stay out of the room while she changed. She came out with the same outfit she had began with, the short white filled skirt, with a white strapless top, and long white boots. Her hair was black instead of blue and she wore a little blue bow at the end of her cat tail. **

"**Let's go" she said in a hurry. Inuyasha began to follow her but stopped when he heard a noise. **

"**Wait, I hear something" he said, Hanon nodded**

"**Yeah me to, and I don't want to stay here and wait for Kaiba to wake up and lock me in my room so can we go?" she angrily. Inuyasha shook his head,**

"**NO, it's not Kaiba it's another scent, it smells… it smells..." he stopped when he heard Hanon gasped loudly at what was behind him. **

"**Yugi" **

_**Yugi? Who is that?**_


	8. Chapter 8: The Pharaoh returns

**Chapter 8: The Pharaoh Returns**

"**Yugi" I said breathlessly, what was he doing here? Was I dreaming? I have to be, Yugi is in ancient Egypt, he is ruling his kingdom, no he is not here, and yet here he is. I wanted to scream but my fear of Kaiba waking scared me. **

"**Hanon is that you, you've changed so much, but your beauty shines brighter than the sun" he said and ran to give me a hug, I hugged him back, I had to. It was Yugi the man I had loved almost my whole life. He had taught me love and trusts others, before I didn't know any of those things, which was part of the reason I was how I was. **

"**Yugi, how on earth did you return, you and Bakura were bond inside the tomb using the seven millennium items, and they were then buried underneath all the rocks after your tomb collapsed, I saw it there is no possible way you could be here" I told him, He stared deep into my eyes, and gave me that cute bad-boy smile that had melted my heart for years.**

'**Yes, but as you can see I have my millennium puzzle with me, and the millennium ring is already missing so my guess is someone had reopened the seal, releasing Bakura, I was able to return and I knew I would find you here" he and pressed his lips against mine. It was so delicious and rich. I had missed kissing Yugi, he was so handsome and strong and brave. Then I remembered that Inuyasha was standing there watching us, **_**crap!**_** Just when Inuyasha and I finally made up this happens; he probably hates me right now. **

"**Yugi, I don't understand you mean Bakura is out and he is still going to try and collect all the seven items to regain his power isn't he?" I asked, trying to ignore than hurt face Inuyasha was giving me. **

"**I don't understand what's going on, but it's clear to me that you guys need some alone time" said Inuyasha angrily. **

"**Inuyasha wait" I pleaded, he ignored me and kept walking. **

"**Listen when your done you know where to find me so just…" he drifted, and left leaving me alone with Yugi, the man I thought was dead and sealed away with an ancient evil for so many years. I stared at my feet not wanting to look at him, I hurt Inuyasha so badly, and Yugi and I were over weren't we? **

"**Hanon, **_**until the day I reach eternal sleep that smiling face will have to stay with me without fail**_**" he said, reciting from a poem I had forgotten the name of, but I didn't forget the last time he said it to me. It was the day when Yugi lost against little Yugi and was allowed to go back home. The words told me that he would never forget me and I believed in him. I smiled up at him; he clasped my hand and kissed it gently, his kisses slowly rising up and until he reached my lips. I loved him touching me, I didn't know why but I did, he made feel good and I couldn't resist but to groan a little (mostly because of my cat instincts now) he slid his hands down my back and slowly rubbing against it, there we were, reunited and making out like hell. What the heck was wrong with me? Instead of pushing away I kept going, I let him lay me on my bed in my bedroom as he 'got to know' each other, man was I turning into a slut. We shared more kissed as he slowly slid of his jacket that he had been wearing. He was now showing those muscles of his which made him look even sexier. I groaned as he kissed my neck, then he stopped. I looked over at him; his eyes were so sad and angry. **

"**I'm sorry; I just missed you so much I just got carried away" he said and looked away from me, I sighed, I had gotten carried away to. I mean I was about to have **_**do it**_** with the guy when I was in love with… ahhh! Who was I in love with, Inuyasha? Sesshomaru? Yugi? Who? Truth is told I had no idea who, they were all so charming. Inuyasha could really be a jerk but he was really kind and sweet, Sesshomaru may be a blood-thirsty killer but him to have a warm heart, at least when Rin and I are around. And Yugi, well where to begin, he had been in my life for so long, he cute, brave, and he looked totally hot when he was protecting me, actually they all looked hot when they were trying to protect me. **

"**It's okay I got carried away to, look I really want to stay but I have to go somewhere before Kaiba wakes up" I told him, I wanted to set things straight with Inuyasha, I didn't want to lose him and I was really starting to miss him. **

"**Where to?" asked Yugi putting his jacket back on, I noticed the duel disk he placed on his left arm, and placed his deck in the duel disk. **

"**To…uh… Inuyasha's" I told him, he stared at me; his eyes were filled with confusion and a hint of jealously. **

"**That one guy with the uh- dog ears?" he asked, his expression not changing. **

"**Yes, I promised him I would go over and…" I stopped when I realized what I was saying did not sound right at all. **

"**Hanon I don't like that guy and I think it's best you stay away from him" he said, what the hell was he saying? He didn't even know Inuyasha. **

"**What, Inuyasha is a good guy, he'd never hurt me, since when did you become so jealous?" I asked him trying to make it sound playful, but it had really ticked me off. **

"**That wasn't a joking matter, I mean it stay away from him!" he yelled, and now I didn't care if Kaiba woke up, Yugi was acting different. This time I replied back to him with the same bored voice I had used with Inuyasha. **

"**He. Is. Not. A. Bad. Guy" I told, pausing between each word to show him he wasn't going to get through to me. Yugi clenched his jaw, and I could he was getting angry. I had seen his anger once before but never had he used it with me. **

"**I'm forced to leave back to Egypt with the thought that I would come back and have you to myself and your already with another guy, it's not like I've been gone for years Hanon!" he yelled, I raged at this point. **

"**You weren't forced to leave Yugi, you chose to leave, and it happen to be three hard long years with you gone and I had to live with the pain I would never see you again, I thought my heart was never going to heal from the pain you gave me when you walked through those doors back to your kingdom! Inuyasha helped fix it when you weren't there, so don't get angry if I have found someone else to ease my pain!" I yelled back and stormed out the room. I was done, every guy was making mad. Everyone except Sesshomaru, I sighed and walked outside to the bone eaters well, and made sure that Yugi didn't follow me. When I was sure he wasn't following me I jumped in. I couldn't wait to go back to Inuyasha's era, he might have not loved it but I did, it was amazing and I wanted to stay and live here. I climbed out of the well amazed to see and sleeping Inuyasha sitting by the well. I smiled at him, he stayed here waiting for me, **_**he was waiting for me to get back and I was in my era kissing Yugi **_**I told myself sadly. **

"**Inuyasha" I whispered and tried to poke him awake. **

"**He's been sleeping there for hours" said a voice; I looked up and saw Kikyo's pale face as she walked over to me. **

"**What do you want?" I said harshly, she only smiled.**

"**He cares for you, he has been waiting for your return for so long, I watched him when he came from the well a while ago with such a sad expression on his face. I wonder what you did to make him so sad?" she said, I balled my hands into fists. Kikyo ignored my threat to hit her and tapped her finger on Inuyasha's forehead.**

'**What are you doing?" I asked, trying to pull her away from him.**

"**I'm waking him up, but don't worry, he won't be able to see us, he will only hear us" she said, I stared at her, what the hell was she planning? **

"**Who is this Yugi?" she asked, as we watched as Inuyasha's eyes slowing opened, his ears twitched as he heard our voices. **

"**Hanon, Kikyo?" he said looking around to find us. **

"**He is my ex-boyfriend, he's everything I could ever want, I thought that our love we shared would last until we died, but Yugi is a 5000 year old Pharaoh, king of Egypt. He played dangerous game called duel monsters and won every time. But he was given a choice whether or not he wanted to stay with me and our friends in my era, or if he wanted to go back home. I was for sure he would have chosen me, after he loved me, but I was wrong and he decided to go back to his home instead. When he was bided to his tomb the whole thing collapsed and I wanted to die there because I thought I wouldn't be able to live without him, but then I was sucked into the black hole with my friend Karen and she died and I was taken in by Sesshomaru, soon I had lost him, and found the two greatest people in the world, Kagome and Inuyasha. They both had healed my heart, but now Kagome is against me, so Inuyasha has been doing all the healing, and without him I probably wouldn't be able to live, I have to say it, but Inuyasha has always been there for me even if he does like a jerk most of the time and sometimes it's my fault but I want to make things right with because I love him!" I shouted, I stared at Kikyo's blank expression. It was obvious she was trying to make me look bad in front of Inuyasha, but when she heard my story her eyes had softness to it. **

"**When I said Inuyasha cared for you I meant it, and now I know why, at first I thought you were just trying to steal him from me, but this Yugi and I are the same. Were both living in a world we shouldn't. Were wondering looking for our love and trying to make things right, don't get mad at Yugi for trying to love you, its what's in his heart and that will never go away, just like Inuyasha is in mine, promise me you will take care of him" she said, I nodded and without another word and I ran and hugged her. Could you believe it? I hated Kikyo and now it's like were friends. And I liked it, the only thing now that bothered me was that Kagome was the reincarnated soul of Kikyo. Which meant seeing two halves of Kagome, the evil one, and the one Kikyo was showing to me right now. Our hug ended and she smiled. '**

"**I caused Inuyasha pain when I was tricked into betraying him, I trust you will heal his heart and he has been healing yours" she said and slowing disappeared in the mist. I smiled as she left, my smile faded when I realized that Inuyasha had just heard everything I had just said. I wanted to burst out into tears (which I knew I couldn't) but the moment was very embarrassing. It was a heck of a day, I had gotten into a fight with Inuyasha, was tricked to be turned into a demon, made up with Inuyasha, then ran into my ex-boyfriend who was turning into a control freak, and know had just spilled my true feelings for Inuyasha. Yeah my life was perfect! **

"**Hanon?" he said sitting up straight not moving away from the well. I sat down next to him on my knees. **

"**Yes" I said, he looked up at me, and before I knew I was lost in those beautiful golden eyes that were glistening like the stars above us. I had the urge to fall into his arms and kiss him like I did with Yugi (well sort of) but I was kind of glad that he knew my feelings. After all I knew his, I had overheard his conversation with Miroku and Inuyasha himself said that he had feelings for me. When I hear that I had to set things right, so I went to apologize to him and we made up, but when Yugi showed up at Kaiba Corp. things went wrong, he didn't look like he was going to kill Yugi, like he would with Kouga but he did look mad. Now here I was with him staring at me like I was some goddess and I liked it. **

"**Did you mean what you said?" he asked, his question startled me because his tone was a little harsh. **

"**Yes I did" I answered truthfully. Because I did, at least that's what my mind was telling me, but my heart was saying something else. What about Sesshomaru and Yugi? I wasn't exactly sure, it was like my heart was being tangle by a huge spider web just trying to figure out how to get out of this mess before all the trouble catches up and the huge mommy spider comes and eats you. I put my fist over my heart, no I wouldn't let that happen I would soon find out who it was I truly loved and hopefully it was a good choice. **

"**It's just when I saw that guy kiss you, looked like you liked it" he said, I felt my heart skip a beat, I could tell already that my heart was already about to get captured by the spider web if I answered wrong. It was true, I did like the kiss that Yugi gave me, it was sweet and I had longed for his kiss for so many years. I couldn't tell Inuyasha that, so I decided to add my own twists. **

"**I'm not going to lie to you Inuyasha because I did enjoy his kiss, but him and I are no more, we were over when he decided to leave me for his kingdom" I told him, which was the truth we were over and if though I still felt feelings for him. Inuyasha turned to me, this time the expression I saw in eyes made me really want to faint. His eyes looked so lovable and the adorable look he was giving me made me want to eat like he was a huge chocolate bar. He was gorgeous under the smooth moonlight, it was official we were both like the night. Another reason it would have been impossible for me and Yugi to be together. One-hundred years is nothing to a demon, but to a human time is everything. Even though Yugi was already older than I was, there was a reason, considering he is already dead and is now a wondering spirit like Kikyo (no offense) they could never be together, with Inuyasha it was different. They could through those one-hundred years without dying unless they were killed by other demons. Inuyasha gently grabbed my hand and rubbed it against his face. I could feel my breath leaving my body as I watched as Inuyasha caressed me. Gently, he pulled my close to him so that our faces were close together. Then slowly he bent down and kissed me, I have always wondered what being kissed by Inuyasha would feel like and to be honest he was a better kisser than Yugi. His kiss was like an explosion; the feeling was like the luscious flavor of candy and felt like the tender splash of the ocean waves that had always calmed me down. He held me so soft, as if he were afraid he was going to break me, I didn't give him time to break lose of our embrace, instead I returned his kiss. He moved his arm and began to caress my cheek. Finally breaking lose, he did the same thing Yugi had done. **

'**I'm sorry, I should have not done that" he said, I looked at him and opened my mouth to speak but I was cut off by some one else. **

'**Your right, you should not have done that" said the voice, I stared at the spot was coming from, and slowly Yugi emerged from the bushes. **

'**Yugi, how did you get here!" I yelled, he ignored me, and his were fierce and filled with jealously, anger and sadness. Inuyasha stood, **

"**You don't belong here" he said, Yugi laughed, **

"**Neither does she, hand her over and we'll forget this ever happen" he said and gave him that bad-boy smile. **

"**She isn't going anywhere!" Inuyasha yelled, Yugi closed his eyes and I knew what was going to happen. **_**Was Yugi really going to use his duel disk to fight off Inuyasha? Would it work?**_** The questions echoed in my mind and I completely unsure. His duel disk moved into formation and before I knew it he carried five cards in his hands. Inuyasha looked confused, but none the less he drew out his Tetsaiga. **

"**NO stop it! Yugi stop if you continue with this you'll die!" I cried out, I was scared, as far as I was concerned, Inuyasha would give him no mercy, I could tell by there eyes how much they hated each other. I ran and stepped between Inuyasha and Yugi, I stared deep into Inuyasha's eyes to let him I was on his side, then I turned to Yugi and stared into his eyes, they looked hurt and sad, I wanted to run into his arms and tell him that everything would be okay and that we could work it out. But I knew we couldn't, and then I remembered that he had chosen his kingdom over his love, he hadn't loved me as much as I had loved him. If he had then he had left me for his **_**kingdom**_**. I gave him an angry gaze, **

"**You expect me to just fly into your arms Yugi, I won't I remember everything all the pain and suffering I went through, when you left me to go back to your kingdom you have no idea how it made me feel. I felt betrayed; I knew you loved me but not enough for you to give up something so dear to you for something that you felt strong about. It hurt to see you walk through those doors, and I felt like something had broken inside me. I needed you and you weren't there so please don't expect me to forgive you so easily!" I yelled Yugi stood there motionless; I tell I had hurt him but he did deserve it. I fell to my knees, **

'**Three years passed since you left and I went searching threw the ocean with Rina and Karen in search of the Aquamarine Seal Crystal. It is legend that the crystal grants any wish, at the time my wish would be to bring you back, but instead when I found the crystal it turned into a black hole and suck Karen and I in, we ended up here where I met Inuyasha and all my other great friends, so don't be like Kaiba and take away what I love, I love this world and I never want to go back to my era, I never want to go back to all those horrible memories you left me with. Inuyasha right now is healing all the injuries you gave me and I like it, I love how he tells he will protect me and never abandon because I know he never will! Not like you, not like anyone else I have ever trusted in my life!" I yelled, I lost two of the people I cared for so much, as much as Yugi had hurt me I still loved him, and even Kagome hates me I still love her and I would never hurt like Naraku wants me to. I looked over to Inuyasha whose eyes were filled with happiness, compassion, and understanding. Inuyasha knew what I meant when I had he would betray me like everyone else had. **

"**You see, can you keep Hanon safe like I do?" he asked, with his I'm-the-winner look. Yugi laughed, **

"**I can and I will just you wait, Hanon will be mine, I know everything about her, I know her likes and dislikes, Hanon and I were meant to be together" he said, sounding so sure of himself. **

"**Yeah we'll see" Inuyasha said and helped me to my feet; I stared up at his beautiful amber colored eyes of his. **

"**Yugi you don't belong here, you have to go back" I told him, Yugi gave me a smile.**

"**Neither do you, this isn't your right time period, I'm not leaving without you" he said, I wanted to faint. **

"**How did you get here anyway?" I asked, giving him a pissed look. **

"**I found this" he said and held up a scared jewel shard. I gasped and opened my shell locket. My jewel shard was missing. But how did he get it?**

"**Give that back, Yugi that doesn't belong to you!" I yelled scared out of my mind that he might use it for himself, it that happen he could be in serious danger. "Please" I pleaded. Yugi shook his head, **

"**Not until you come back with me" he said, I shook my head,**

"**NO I already told I'm not going back ever, give me back my jewel shard!" I yelled, without the jewel shard I was unable to make Inuyasha obey me, that and I was powerless. The jewel shard in my pearl protected me from my father. He was searching for me and if he caught my scent I would no longer be safe. I needed to get it back; I wouldn't allow my father to find me. **

"**Yugi give it back, or else, I can't risk losing that shard!" I yelled, he shook his head,**

"**Come back with me" he said, my anger was released, I ran and unsheathed my claws, and I grabbed Yugi by his neck and forced him to give me the jewel shard. I placed the jewel shard back in my pearl and felt the rush of safety as I closed the locket. I fine now, my claws were gone and so was my anger. I watched at Yugi fell down to his knees,**

"**You see" he coughed "you see what this world has made you, your dangerous and you need to come back so we can change you back, there is a way" he said, I shook my head. **

"**Don't you get it, I don't want to change I like who I am!" I yelled, "Yugi go back to **_**your**_** time, you chose your time over me so now I am choosing this time over you, were even now leave!" I yelled, Yugi stood this time, I saw no anger I just saw sadness, I felt terrible, but it had to be done. I can't love Yugi anymore; I refuse to love anyone besides Inuyasha. I won't lie to him anymore. At least that was what my head was saying; my heart was saying something else. I cared about three different guys, Inuyasha, Yugi and Sesshomaru. What was wrong with me? I continued to watch as Yugi jumped through the well, I fought the erg to follow him, instead I stayed by Inuyasha's side. Loving the warmth of his touch, I turned to him. **

"**Don't worry about him, he'll be fine, I don't want to see you sad" he said touching my face. I smiled and placed my head on his chest. Which was really buff and strong, and then we walked silently back to find Sango and the others. It felt good having Inuyasha near…**


	9. Chapter 9: A Lovers promise

**Chapter 9: A Lover's Promise **

**Inuyasha sat down by the fireplace, awaiting his dinner. He just been into a lot of drama with Hanon and her ex-boyfriend, but in the end Hanon had chosen him. He was glad he was finally able to tell Hanon how he felt. He didn't know what he was thinking when he kissed her, at first he thought she was going to tell him to sit. Instead she had kissed him back, Hanon had sent Yugi home and now they decided to keep there kiss and Yugi and secret. Hanon sat in the middle between Sango and the little brat Rini, the newest member of the group, she had been raped and completely used by Naraku. Inuyasha sat on the left side of Miroku had sat in the middle between Inuyasha and Shippo. Sango stood and passed out sticks that held mouth-watering fish on them. Sometimes if they were lucky, Miroku could sweet talk Lords of castles (otherwise known as LIE) and tell them that a dark demonic aura is approaching, the Lords then grow scared and offered to let Miroku and them stay and eat in the castle like pigs, while the Lords, servants in the castle are scared out of there minds. Inuyasha took his fish from Sango and began to eat it without a second thought. The others soon grabbed there's and there was very uncomfortable silence, luckily Shippo managed to grab Inuyasha's attention. **

"**There is one more fish left" said Shippo about to grab before meeting angry eyes with Inuyasha. They both stood on both sides of the fish, glaring at each other that would get it first. Getting sick of the silence Inuyasha spoke. **

"**Look Shippo I'm bigger than you so I get more food than you" he said, Shippo who happen to be three inches tall, was only eight. An orphaned fox-demon, his father was killed by the Thunder Brothers and Inuyasha killed them to help get Shippo's revenge. **

"**But I'm a growing boy so I **_**need**_** more food than you" said Shippo, and reached for the fish, Inuyasha beat him to it and before Shippo could grab it Inuyasha pushed him down. Inuyasha grabbed the fish,**

"**Nice try Shippo, as if you could ever win against me, humph that'll be the day" said Inuyasha chuckling. He was about to start cramming down the fish when Hanon spoke up,**

"**Inuyasha sit boy" she said, Inuyasha fell to the ground and he could feel body ring like he was some kind of metal and had gotten hit and began to vibrate. The fish flew out of his and into the air. **

"**I got it!" yelled Shippo as he jumped up in the air to try and reach for the fish, Inuyasha got up faster and this time punched him down. He caught the fish and shoved it in his mouth. **

"**Nice try" he said following the last of the fish. Shippo sat on the ground and began to cry, Inuyasha frowned at his weakness. **_**Oh boy, what a baby**_** he thought to himself. Rini came up beside him and gave him her fish.**

"**We'll be able to eat our fill tomorrow Shippo" she said handing him the fish. Shippo took the fish and went to eat it somewhere else. Inuyasha only grunted, **

"**Why do you have to act so childish Inuyasha?" asked Hanon, she said eating her fish. **

"**I had it first any way it'll teach him to be strong, he can't keep crying to get whatever he wants" said Inuyasha. Hanon frowned, **

"**He's just a kid, listen Inuyasha either you star being nice to Shippo or…" she paused, "What's that sound?" she asked Inuyasha pricked his ears; he heard it was loud and big, so big it felt like the earth was shaking. **

"**It is a demon, and by the sound it's making it's a pretty big one" said Inuyasha, he turned to Sango as she clasped her ****hirikotsu and Kilala began to transform into her true size. Hanon stood and she seemed like she was ready to test out her new demonic strengths. Rini pulled out the same bow and arrow she had used on Inuyasha only this time she had more. **

"**Yes, let's run" said Miroku, everyone stared at him. **

"**What, you can't just eat and run you coward!" yelled Inuyasha, **

"**If the demon is truly big than we are no match for it, it's irrational, it's impossible, it's also against my religion" said Miroku. **

"**You oughta be arrested" Inuyasha commented. **

"**You know if it's big than it probably has a jewel shard" said Rini slyly. Miroku's face brighten, **

"**Well if there is a jewel shard involved I suppose I could help" he said and began to run in the direction of the demon. **

"**Hey wait up!" yelled Inuyasha and put Hanon on his back and they began to follow Miroku. When they got near the demon Inuyasha picked up a familiar scent. **_**This scent, it's belongs to Sesshomaru**_** thought Inuyasha. Inuyasha slowed his pace as he set his eyes on the huge demon in front of them. Inuyasha's eyes widen as he saw Sesshomaru sitting on the shoulder of the giant beast. Rin and Jaken sat down beside him, Inuyasha watched as Hanon got off his back and ran toward the demon.**

"**Sesshomaru!" she cried out happily and pulled out a yellow cloth, he then remembered that Hanon had been wearing that when she had first appeared with Sesshomaru. The giant demon stood still, Sesshomaru jumped off the demons shoulder leaving Rin and Jaken behind. He landed in front of Hanon and Inuyasha swore he saw a deep connection between them, a connection he didn't like. **

"**Here you go Sesshomaru, I knew you would want it back" she said, her voice was sweet. Inuyasha could feel his anger beginning to rise as she gave him a **_**hug?**_** Sesshomaru didn't hug her back, instead he stared down at her, his hands at his side. **_**I mean **__**hand **__**cuz I already took a good chunk out of his left hand with my sword**_** he thought to himself. Hanon broke apart from her hug and stepped back, looking a little guilty. Inuyasha walked over to them and stood in front of Hanon keeping her away from Sesshomaru. **

"**Sesshomaru, by whom do I owe the honor of this visit" said Inuyasha, gripping his sword. **

"**I am not here for you Inuyasha, I come only to give Hanon a gift" he said, passing Inuyasha towards over Hanon. He pulled out two blades, they were small and very shining, Inuyasha's eyes widen at the type of sword these were, Katana. ****A truly remarkable weapon, it was a 24-karat gold-plated very famous samurai sword is one of the best looking Katanas he had ever seen. It differs from other standard katanas he had seen; it was a long graceful sloping hilt and 24-karat-gold decorative plating that extends outwards about six inches from the hamachi (the little step between the tang and the blade). The tsuka (binding on the hilt) is a high-quality binding cord that provides the right balance between grip and comfort**. **The sheath was beautiful, a dark leather black with gold trimmings. **

"**You got TWO Katana swords!" said Sango, her voice full of surprise and happiness,**

"**You know of these Sango?" asked Miroku who had gathered around to look at the amazing swords. **

"**Yes, many demon slayers long for these swords, there rare and only true warriors are able to control there power, my guess is Hanon has that kind of power to use the Saber Twister" said Sango.**

"**The Saber Twister?" Hanon gave Sango a confused looked, Sango smiled.**

"**The Saber Twister is the true power of these Katanas; each Katana has a special use of the Saber Twister. You have two, from what I can see this one has a Kaze symbol, and this other one has a Mizu symbol for water" she continued "With two of these swords combined then you'll have tons of power creating two Twisters of these elements instead of one" she finished. Inuyasha stared at the swords, unbelievable, could it be possible that these two small swords have enough power to destroy Naraku? **

"**Know this as well, the Katanas can overcome the great Tetsaiga," said Sesshomaru. Inuyasha stared at Hanon who was clutching her new gift close to her.**

"**Only full demons can wield her swords, humans and **_**half**_** breeds cannot touch it without being wounded" Sesshomaru added, Inuyasha growled at his rudeness to his kind. **

"**Sesshomaru, I love them there amazing and now I'll be a better fighter, I just don't know where to put them" said Hanon. Sesshomaru stared at her for second then pulled out a blue Kimono. Hanon gasped, and held it in her hands and then hid it from everyone. **

"**Wait just a sec, I'm going to put it on then you guys can see it" she said happily and ran behind a bush. For minuets there were loud grunts and leaves rattling until finally she came out of the bush. Inuyasha could feel his eyes widen as Hanon stepped into view, the kimono she wore was a light blue, it was short (probably so she could fight in it) and had a large purple ribbon hand tied around her waist, she had made a perfect bow at her back. Her sleeves were as long as Inuyasha's only she had light purple butterfly designs on them, and she wore long light purple stockings, but she wore what looked like bandages at her feet. Kind a like Kouga's feet, since she was a demon (a cat none the less) she probably needed to be bear foot so she could fight better. The stockings went up to her knees, the kimono was not as short as Inuyasha had thought, it ended at the same length as Hanon's skirt she had just took off(but was still pretty dang short). Hanon had her Katana's at her sides and she didn't bother to pull her hair back like most maidens would have done. She truly was beautiful; she stared at Inuyasha and began to blush, Inuyasha turned away feeling his face growing hot. **

"**It's so cool, thank you Sesshomaru!" she said and leaped into his arms. Inuyasha wanted to pounce on him. Sesshomaru didn't hug her back, or even smile, he just looked at her. They both looked like they were reading each others minds.**

"**Your welcome" he said and turned around to leave, Inuyasha could feel himself calm down. **

"**All of that chaos just so he could give Hanon some swords and a new kimono? Can you say issues?" said Rini obliviously jealous. Hanon only rolled her eyes, Sango and Miroku exchanged looks, while Shippo only nodded with Rini. **

"**It's getting late" said Sango, "we should get some rest" Miroku nodded and the others began to follow. **

"**Hanon" said Inuyasha stopping her dead in her tracks. **

"**Yes" she replied, staring at Inuyasha. He stared into her eyes, **

"**What's going on between you and Sesshomaru?" he asked, he saw her eyes flash then they became angry. **

"**Inuyasha nothing is going on, Sesshomaru is like family to me" she said, Inuyasha saw the hurt in her eyes. **

"**We just got done fighting and you're already starting stuff" she added, her voice sounding innocent. Inuyasha knew she was right, they had just got done fighting he was already making her upset. He walked over to her and hugged her. **

"**I'm sorry, I didn't mean to jump to conclusions" he whispered into her ear. **

"**Its okay" she said smiling, Inuyasha stared into her beautiful eyes. **

"**Aw isn't that just sweet" said a voice; they turned to see Kagura staring at them.**

"**Just what do you want?" Hanon sneered, she must have still been angry about how they failed to clue her in on Naraku's plan to trick her. Kagura laughed, **

"**Relax, I'm not here to fight I'm just here on business" she said, and pulled out a shard of the scared jewel. **

"**Naraku wanted me to give this to you" she said and handed it to Hanon. Hanon stared at it, Inuyasha had no idea what was going on. **

"**Why are you giving me this?" asked Hanon, Kagura smiled.**

"**Well if you really want to know, Naraku never told me to give this to you, I'm sick of him and I decided to choose a path and it is to destroy him, so I'm giving you this it will make you stronger than you already are" she said, holding her fan in front of her face. **

"**Take your shard" said Hanon and tossed it back to Kagura. **

"**That was a mistake, if you think I'm lying your wrong, but you'll be sorry when-" **

"**When Kagome comes, is that what you were going to say?" said a voice, Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome. She gave an evil smile and held her new weapon close to her, a long staff with what looked like a broken heart, with a black glass ball of dark purple energy sparked inside. **

"**Kagome" said Kagura and fell to her knees to bow, disgusting, Kagome had become Naraku's 'woman' as Miroku would put it. Worse she had grown powerful; the staff she held could call forth lighting, and deadly dark magic attacks. He turned to see Hanon who was not pale this time, instead her eyes glisten with anger as she watched Kagura bow down to her like some god. **

"**Your pathetic, do you honestly think you'll get the attention you desire by fear?" asked Hanon, voice getting stronger, louder and angrier with every passing word. Kagome laughed, **

"**Yes, and I see there is no need to worry about me Hanon, I'll do things my way and you can do things your way after all I'm that girl you knew, I destroyed that worthless weak side of me, and Naraku helped bring out the real me, you'll never see that half-witted human again" she growled. Hanon stiffen, **

"**Your right, I will never see the old Kagome again, because this time I will not hold back," Hanon said, and then Inuyasha watched as Hanon pulled out her Katana's. **

"**I will kill you!" her cry echoed through the night. It was going to happen, something Inuyasha hoped would never happen. Hanon and Kagome were going to fight in a duel to the death, he stood there motionless as they began to fight in what would be an endless battle. **


	10. Chapter 10: Battle between sisters

**Chapter 10: Battle between sisters and a new discovery**

**I pulled out my Katana's and placed them in front of me, they felt right in my hand and I knew what I had to do, if I couldn't get through to Kagome then I would have no choice but to kill her, I refuse to let her kill more and more innocent people. I stared a moment at her, she looked different. Her hair was still the medium length, and her eyes were still the same brown, only the happiness and love had disappeared and was replaced and anger, hate, and greed. Then I realized it, she wasn't wearing her school uniform. Even though she had gone evil she had kept her uniform. But now she was in a different kimono, one that Naraku gave her known the less. It was a pretty kimono; it was light pink and long with a very long cut up the edge, showing a lot of Kagome's legs. Also the reason she had a very long cut up the edge was to give her room to fight. The kimono had red little fish, and her ribbon was sort of blood red, and she had tied a perfect bow in the back. Her sleeves were long like mine, and her weapon ****Inazuma, the Inazuma was very powerful. It was created from Naraku so it had a barrier around it, so it couldn't be destroyed. **

"**I see you changed your look" I said, "you surprised me, I thought you'd wear that kimono that made you look more like Kikyo, you remember the one you used to try and win over Inuyasha" I let out a laugh. The look on Kagome's face said it all, I wasn't going to attack first, and I wouldn't. Her eyes flashed with anger at the mention of Kikyo's name. **

"**I never asked to look like that witch!" she yelled, I looked at Inuyasha, who look hurt. I had made friends with Kikyo so there was no way I was going to let her get away with those words.**

"**Yes your right, but you need to learn to get over it!" I yelled, what I was saying was true, not everything could go her way. I pulled out my water Katana, I wasn't going to need the other, and at least I hoped. **

"**I will end your life here and now!" shouted Kagome and began to strike me with her Inazuma. Not ready for her attack I was pushed back into a tree. Pain surged through every inch of my people, and if I was a human then I probably would have died. I stood, thanking the true demon inside me for giving me strength. I saw my shell locket had fallen out of my kimono; I clasped it and buried it in my kimono. **

"**I see your still holding on to that pathetic shell, believe it or not Hanon but Aqua-Regina is useless!" she yelled, I stared up at her. Kagome had always had faith in the goddess, and now Naraku has turned her against Aqua-Regina. **

"**Your wrong, Aqua-Regina has always been there for me and you to if you let her then she can help you" I said, hoping maybe she listen to me. Kagome fell to her knees and I watched as tears rolled down her cheeks. **

"**You don't know what it's like to not have any one, when I met Inuyasha he was everything to me, you were to, I trusted you and I believed that Aqua-Regina would help me overcome my jealously of you, but she didn't she let this happen to me it's her fault and it's your fault I am this way!" she screamed, I stared at her, I knew some of this was my fault, but blaming Aqua-Regina was going to far. **

"**I admit the fault was mine, but I will not let you insult and my blame my goddess" I told her, she stared at me. Her eyes were clouded with anger, and then I noticed the melody that was surrounding her. **_**She's singing!**_

"_**Did you see that I was hurt? Did you know that you had left me crying there? Now I'm holding all your words close until you feel this pain to, oh sweet Revenge you've lied again! I find I can't get free until I release this vengeance that I seek, forgive you, the only thing, I wanna live I'm ready to be free" **_**she sang, it was then the words came to me and I knew what she truly felt, I closed my eyes and I to began to sing. **

"_**Maybe you've been wounded too, maybe all this is your self protection, and all the hurts you thought were hidden, all the ones now hurting me, so who will make this pattern end!" **_**I sang, and then in unison we grabbed our weapons and began to attack each, the song still flowing out of our mouths. **

"_**I find I can't get free" **_**I sang, **

"_**Until I release this vengeance that I seek, forgive you, the only thing" **_**Kagome sang, our weapons clashed together and we held our grip, the song growing stronger. And in Unison we found our words. **

"_**I wanna live I'm ready to break these chains, I won't see this through" **_**she sang, **

"_**I wanna live I'm ready to break these chains, I wanna see this through, cause setting you free, it'd be my freedom to!" **_**I sang louder and with anger and sadness and I pushed more pressure on my sword throwing Kagome into a tree. Once again the chorus flew out of our mouths. I grabbed my other Katana and moved about three feet away from her. **

"**I'm sorry but this has to be done, it's the only way we can both have our freedom, I won't let you kill more innocent people on my behalf!" I yelled, and rose my swords, I closed my eyes and stared at her for second, I was sure my eyes were playing tricks on me because I caught a glimpse of the old kagome, in her school uniform. The Kagome I knew, the one who was always worried about passing a test, having tons of boy trouble, and getting kidnapped all the time and always having a good heart. I felt myself grow weak, I couldn't kill her, and she was like a sister to me. I closed my eyes and reopened them again, then I saw the new Kagome, the one who had happily killed thousands of innocent people, no I had to do it. It's my fault she is like this; I will not have her suffer this way. I readied my Katana's and spoke,**

"**Saber Twister!" I yelled, two tornado's busted out from both the Katana's, one was a water tornado and the other was air, they collided together aiming for Kagome, who was already up and ready to try and back fire my attack. There was no way I was going to let her win; I could feel my anger flow out of my body and into the swords, making them stronger. The tornados left a destructive path from behind describing just how powerful this attack really is. Kagome stared up then clasped her staff.**

"**Dead Scream!" she yelled and swung her Inazuma around, the Inazuma let out a giant ball of purple emery and yellow lighting sending it spiraling towards my attack. Both of our attacks were heading straight for each other, then they hit with huge explosion, the hit of the attack was bright and unbearable. I didn't dare open my eyes; I felt the hands of someone grab me. I held on to whoever it was, hoping it was Inuyasha. The sound of the explosion ended and I forced myself to open my eyes. Inuyasha was holding on to me like I was a new born baby and I stared out into the destruction. **

"**Where is Kagome?" I asked, he shook his head,**

"**Her body is no where to be found, Hanon she made it out alive" he said, I could feel myself go numb, part me felt like I had failed but the other part was glad she was still alive. **

"**It's okay, but that means she gotten stronger" I said, trying to stand up. **

"**You see, didn't I tell you I wasn't lying, it's bad enough you tried to kill her, but now Naraku is going to make her even stronger!" yelled Kagura. I looked at my Katana's that I still held tightly in my hands. **

"**I had to try, I couldn't let her live this way it isn't right" I told her, Kagura's expression told me that she truly betrayed Naraku. **

"**What would happen if Naraku found out about what your doing?" I asked, Kagura seemed a but scared of my question. **

"**He'd kill me, that is why I have to act like I'm on his side, he holds my heart and as long as he does I'm stuck there with him unless you guys can try and stop him" she said, then pulled out a feather from her hair.**

"**I've got to go!" she said and rode on her giant feather away. **

"**Kagura is betraying Naraku, hard to believe but I guess now that I see Kagura would be the one to betray him, Kanna, Hakudoshi, Kohaku, and Kagome wouldn't dare betray him, but Kagura yes" said Inuyasha still holding me. **

"**That means Naraku already knows of Kagura's betrayal, he's smart enough to figure out that much" I said, **

"**Huh? What do you mean he already knows?" asked Inuyasha, I got out of his arms and stood. My energy already returning to me, **

"**Think Inuyasha, Naraku never does anything by himself, he's always got people doing his dirty work, which means he probably sent Hakudoshi, Kanna, or Kohaku or even those dame Simiosho bugs, he isn't stupid Inuyasha" I said, letting my anger take control. I put my hand to head, my head was pounding. Inuyasha was still holding me close to him. **

"**Yeah, your right, but what I don't get is why Naraku wanted to turn you into a demon?" he said, I stared at him. It was the exact same thing I wanted to know, why did he turn me into demon, what was so big that he needed me to be a demon. Actually, I was beginning to think he had turned me into a new kind of species. You couldn't be two things without being half of something. Yet I was a full demon, and could still be turned into a mermaid if I touched water, my eyes widen.**

"**Inuyasha, is there a near by lake or stream near here?" I asked, he nodded and lead me to it. I needed to know if I was able to control my transformation into a mermaid. Inuyasha put me down, I hesitated, I thought hard about staying a demon and then stepped into the nice cool water. Amazed at myself I didn't turn into a mermaid, I stayed the same. I smiled, and then frowned as I realized Naraku had turned me into something new. I felt like one of his incarnations, I felt (strangely) apart of him. I looked away from my reflection in disgust,**

"**Why…" I began, my hair in my face, and stared down deep into the water. "Why me, what did I do to deserve this, I feel like I'm apart of him Inuyasha, I feel like I can no longer to do anything without him knowing" I said, Inuyasha walked over to me. I could hear the sound of the water splash as he came and knelt by my side. **

"**Who?" he asked, I looked up at him. **

"**Naraku" **

**Inuyasha's eyes widen, and he fell back, "No, that can't be, you mean he made like Hakudoshi and the others?" he asked, I didn't say anything. But there was one way to find out, if my theory was right, then I would have Naraku's mark on my back. **

"**Inuyasha, I need you to do me a favor, I'm going to let down part of my kimono, check my back" I said, I didn't tell him what to look for, I didn't want to. I let down the top of my kimono and turned around so my back faced him. I closed my eyes and heard him gasp. **

"**NO!" he yelled, "the bastard, how dare he, no, no, no!" I turned to see my back, I could only get a glimpse, and I felt myself gasp as I saw the same spider tattoo that Kagura and the others had on their backs. The spider was the symbol of Onigume, Naraku's human half (because Naraku is indeed a half-demon) no matter how many times Naraku changed form; the spider never left his back. Now it will never leave mine unless we kill him, the spiders of Kagura, Hakudoshi, and Kanna all meant that they belong to Naraku. Naraku also held there hearts, meaning if they didn't obey they would lose there life as quick as they gained them. I traced the tattoo with my fingers; each touch was cold and shaky. I belonged to Naraku, so if I wasn't careful Naraku could take over me mind and turn me against my friends. I shook my head, **

"**NO! NO! NO! NO!" I yelled, smashing my fists into the water. I lost focus on staying a demon and changed into my mermaid form. **

"**I don't belong to anyone! Do you hear me, Naraku! I know you're here!" I yelled, I looked around. Then I heard it, the sick laugh of Naraku. Inuyasha must have caught his disgusting scent, because he brought out his Tetsaiga. **

"**Naraku, show yourself so I can kick your ass" said Inuyasha, his eyes were clouded with anger, much like my own Inuyasha did have a temper, but it wasn't always so strong as it was now. I was the same way, I pretty nice, but when I got pissed then things go bad. **

"**Inuyasha" Naraku's voice was hot and very attractive, it almost made me want to fall into his arms because after all he was cute, but I knew what he really was behind the hotness, he was an evil son of bitch, who turned me into his own little apprentice. Inuyasha readied his sword,**

"**I wouldn't attack, if you do, you'll hurt the people that mean the world to Hanon" he said, as Hakudoshi, Kagura, Kanna, Kagome, and Kohaku emerged from the bushes. They were holding people in front of them, when they came into the light I saw the people they were holding. Yugi, Seto, Mokuba, Rina, and Mai, I focused hard on getting legs back, but I couldn't move. **

"**What did you do!" I growled, my claws growing longer with anger. Even though I was a mermaid, my ears and claws remained, my tail disappeared. Naraku let out a mischievous chuckle.**

"**You are my creation, I made you, I'm controlling you with what little energy you have left, you must be exhausted from your resent battle" he said smiling. I glared at him,**

"**You planned this, you better not hurt my friends you sick freak!" I yelled, my yelling only made him laugh more. I watched as my friends eyes began to open. **

"**I'm not going to hurt your friends" he said with a sly smile "You are"**


	11. Chapter11: Naraku's devious plot

**Chapter 11: Naraku's devious plot revealed**

"**Seto, Mokuba, Rina, Mai, Yugi! Let them go!" I yelled, I stared straight at Kagura, who was doing her best to put on an evil face. She was holding Seto, would she really kill him to save her own life. I wasn't so sure, I stared at them. Each of there faces, Kanna wasn't holding her mirror, and she was holding Mokuba. Then it hit me, Kanna must of taken there souls then when the time was right she gave them back, but for what? I shook my head, this was confusing.**

"**What do you mean I'm going to hurt my friends?" I asked, Naraku looked at me**

"**Do not see, these are all the people you told you not to follow your dreams, they betrayed you Hanon, I know all about your friends, I share your very thoughts" he said. I felt my anger surge through me. Naraku was right, they had all crushed my dreams, they all told me things I didn't want to hear, they told what **_**they**_** thought was best for me, but they never asked me what I wanted. I stared at my friends faces,**

"**You see…" said a voice, I looked around to see which one of my friends spoke. "You see what this time traveling put us through" I looked at Kaiba who was staring at me with angry eyes. **

"**Seto" I said, he gave me a stern look.**

"**Don't call me Seto, you're a disgrace to my family, you're worthless and pathetic and weak" he said, my eyes widen. Why would he say that? **

"**Don't say that, please don't say that" I begged, I loved Seto he was brother, not by blood but we were alike we somewhat understood each other. **

"**Shut-up!" he yelled, his voice was strong in full of that I'm-not-joking attitude. **

"**He's right, your never home anymore, I'm tired of having to make excuses for you whenever your time traveling. You never talk to me, Seto is right you stupid for wanting that stupid demon!" yelled Mokuba, both my brothers had betrayed me. **

"**I've told you so many times that if you keep coming back and forth to our era and back bad things would happen, and look they did! No wonder your father hated you, you don't think, your father should of killed you when he had the chance, if I was your mother, I would be ashamed!" shouted Rina. I stared up at her; all I saw was hatred in her eyes. I shook my head,**

"**No! Your wrong!" I yelled back, Mai began to laugh. **

"**Hanon your such an idiot, you came by a freak accident, you really think this is the place you belong? Well it's not, and because you were too stupid to realize it, you've let Inuyasha turn you into a disgusting monster just like him!" said Mai, Inuyasha growled.**

"**Shut the hell up! You don't even know what happened!" he said, clutching tight onto his Tetsaiga. **

"**I trusted you Hanon, I loved you, but you chose this low life over someone who knew you better than anyone, I hate you Hanon and it hurts to say it but I do, you're a demon now, you've become a monster and I am going to destroy you!" Yelled Yugi, trying to get out of Kagura's grasp. **_**Do you see now? Such friends you have, I can see how much they don't love you, they blame you for their pain, but is it really your fault? Humans and demons don't commune Hanon, make them pay; make them wish they never met you… **_**Naraku's voice echoed through my head, they deserved to die. I closed my eyes; they were the ones that hurt me, not the other way around. I focused harder and rose to my feet, I will destroy them.**

"**You don't know what it's like, so you must pay!" I yelled and pulled out my claws, Inuyasha came to pull me back.**

"**Let go!" I yelled, he shook his head.**

"**No way in hell, Naraku is trying to trick you Hanon! Please don't do this!" he yelled, I pushed him away. **

"**I have to, they… hurt me… they can't be forgiven!" I yelled and raise my water Katana at Rina who had insulted my mother. **

"**Die!" I yelled, and swung my sword.**

"**STOP!" yelled a voice; I stopped and turned to see Rin trying to pull my arm away. I stared at her, what was I doing? I wasn't like this, I stared at her. She ran to hug me, and she held me tightly.**

"**Please, they may not love you but me and Lord Sesshomaru do, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, everyone here loves you, don't kill them" she said crying. I looked up to see Sesshomaru; I saw the comfort and passion in his eyes. That was enough to make me understand that they loved me even if my other friends didn't.**

"**You little brat!" yelled Naraku "You ruined everything! Now you'll pay the entire price, I'll erase her mind!" he yelled. I began to scream, my head ached. Images I had with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Rin, and everyone was burned up in flames. **

"**NO!" I screamed, "Please don't leave me you're my family!" One by one my memories of ever coming to the Feudal eras left my mind.**

"**Hanon!" yelled a voice, familiar but unfamiliar. **

"**You have to take back to her era, if she wakes up here she'll be killed, I've erased every memory of you and everyone else in our era, and of the well" said an evil cunning voice. I felt my eyes get heavy, and without another word or scream I passed out. **


	12. Chapter 12:Confession

**Chapter 12: Confession and a trip back home**

**I awoke in my in my room, surrounded in my comfortable comforter. Like I was lying in a pile of soft feathers, I stared straight at my huge waterfall(not really a waterfall, more like a water fountain, but big so I could sleep in it) that was also a bed for me, if I decided to sleep underwater. He said it wasn't safe for me to sleep in outdoor pool. Someone might see me and 'kidnap' me. I rolled my eyes and jumped out of bed, I looked in the mirror to see cat ears on my head. I picked at them, thinking it was fake. It wasn't, I began to tug at them, what? How did this happen? What is Seto going to think? I turned to notice a long black tail coming from my…**

"**AHH!" I screamed, what was I? This was impossible, thank goodness it was a Saturday. I got dressed and figured out a way to hide my ears and tail. Maybe Mai and Rina might know, I would ask them. I walked out Kaiba Corp. and decided to walk instead of taking the limo. My legs were strong, before I never walked anyway, I always had a ride but it was different today. I felt different, so different I took a short cut to through the woods. It was a breezy day, the wind blew my (strangely) new black hair around. The sound of the fallen leaves rippled at my feet, I stared among the trees and saw tons of beautiful birds chirping to one another, singing the songs of love and peace. I smiled, why was I acting this way? I was different, and I didn't know why. Then I saw it, a well, and a very old wooden well. Things as old as this didn't really bring me much attention. But I felt like the well was calling me, like I was meant to find it. I walked over to it; my desire to touch it was overwhelming. I traced the edges and strangely felt like I had been here before. I climbed on top of it, and prepared to jump in it, but stopped when I heard Mai's voice. I turned to greet her and Rina who was standing next to her, and tried to forget my erg to jump into the smelly well. **

"**You're going back already? You just came back" she said, I gave her a confused look. **

"**Going where?" I asked, I had no clue of what she was talking about. Mai and Rina's eyes widened. **

"**Inuyasha's Era, are you feeling well?" asked Rina coming to feel my forehead, I nodded.**

"**I'm fine, who is Inuyasha?" I asked, this Mai and Rina stayed quite, they acted as if they had seen something horrid. I gasped, were my ears and tail showing? **

"**Oh. My. God" said my Mai, running over to and began to shake me hard. **

"**You have to remember! Try and remember!" she yelled, I looked at her in fear. **

"**Mai what the hell are you talking about? Remember what?" I asked her, beginning to get upset. **

"**Mai, Inuyasha was right, she forgot everything, she doesn't remember him" said Rina with tears in her eyes. **

"**What is going on? Why are you crying?" I asked, Mai's eyes were also filled with tears. **

"**We have to do it, it's going to hurt her but we have to, Mai, tell her what we said, everything we said while we were brainwashed in the feudal era!" yelled Rina. **

"**Tell me what!" I yelled, breaking lose from Mai. **

"**Naraku!" Mai yelled, I stared at her. That name, why did it ring a bell? "He tricked you Hanon, he forced us to tell you all those hateful words, he erased your mind, and left us to hang onto all the disgusting things we said to you deep in our hearts, it's our fault your like this" she said, falling to her knees. Tears spilling out of her eyes, like a beautiful waterfall. **

'**Your right, it is your fault, you should know Hanon doesn't do well with **_**betrayal**_**" laughed a voice. I looked up to see a girl the same age as me, only she was dress in a pretty pink kimono, with red designs, there was also a long slit up the end, showing a lot of her legs. She had medium length black hair, and her brown eyes were cold and sad. She held a long golden staff, with what looked like a large black orb. **

"**Kagome" said both Rina and Mai. I looked at them,**

"**Who are you?" I asked, she stared at me with intense hatred. I stared right back, but I couldn't help get the feeling that I knew this girl. She looked so familiar, but my mind was so blurred I didn't know what to believe. **

"**Hanon, stand up and fight" she ordered, I stood. **

"**No, I won't fight you, I don't even know you" I said, crossing my arms. **

"**Hanon, Kagome is your enemy, she'll kill you if you don't fight" said Rina. I turned to her, and gave her a happy grin. I had no idea about what she meant by 'enemy' but I wouldn't fight her. Deep down I knew there was something that troubled. Then I saw it, the purple shell locket that was around this girl's neck. **

"**How did you get that locket?" I asked, the girl's eyes soften, and she fell to her knees. She began to sob louder and louder. So loud it made me feel guilty about asking the question. Her hair fell in her face as she cupped her face in her hands.**

"**You… You…gave… it… to me. When Karen died you choose me to keep the pearl safe and what did I do? I betrayed you, and tried to kill you, I helped turn your own friends against you so I could feel better. So I could show you how it felt to have everyone tell you how pathetic you are" she said, I stared in shock. **_**Embrace her princess, hug her, do so and your memories shall be restored**_** said a voice. At that moment, lightning stroke, and rain began to heavily fall down. Turning me into a mermaid, Kagome did not stir as she to turn into a mermaid. I was confused; she was purple, like Karen. How could that be?**

"**Aqua-Regina" I whispered, I nodded and made my way to the girl, dragging my fins behind me. I didn't know what she meant, but I never once questioned my goddess's orders. I stood before and knelt down. The feeling to embrace felt like I had been waiting for this moment since forever. I hugged her, I felt a jolt of power and with each drop of water that bathed me images began to flutter in my head. They were filled with people I didn't know, tons of battle I never remembered having. A kiss from a man in red kimono with long white hair and dog ears. Another man only he had a little girl with him, then Karen dying in my arms. The names of the people became clear to me, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, everyone. I saved Rini from a demon, Sesshomaru had given me a new kimono and two swords. I began to remember more, why the well was so familiar, Naraku and his minions. Kagome, why I felt so strongly not to fight her, why I longed to hug I like I did. Then Naraku turning me into a demon, controlling my mind. My friends telling me how worthless I was, insulting my mother. Wishing I was never alive.**

"**Inuyasha!" I screamed, and opened my eyes. I remembered everything, I let go of Kagome whose eyes were turned from sad to cold again. She probably thinks I don't remember what she said; I would have no choice but to make her believe me. The raining had stopped and I was back in my demon form again, I ran to the well,**

"**Hanon where are you going?" asked Rina and Mai. **

"**I've got a score to settle with that asshole Naraku!" I said and jumped through the well. **


	13. Chapter 13: Inuyasha's sorrow

**Chapter 13: Inuyasha's sorrow**

**Inuyasha stood at the brink of the riverbank near Keade's village, he had spoken since Hanon's departure and intended to stay that way. **_**All her memories, all of us, me, gone**_** he thought to himself sadly. He stared out at the crystal clear river; the sound of the rushing water seemed to relax him, he could the little fish trying to escape the strong current. He dipped his fingers in nice icy cool water and let it relax him. He needed to try hard and forget Hanon; after all, she would be in danger if she was with him. **_**You see what this world has made you, you're dangerous and you need to come back so we can change you back, there is a way**_** Yugi's words flowed through his mind. He remembered how angry Hanon had gotten when he refused to give the jewel shard she had kept safe in her shell locket. He remembered the terrifying feeling he got when he saw Hanon's blood red eyes and her long claws. Her voice had sounded like a wild mutated animal. She didn't look like herself, Yugi was right. This world had changed her a lot; this world had made her dangerous to be around, this world had changed her into a monster. **_**There is a way**_** the sentence echoed through him. Inuyasha stood,**

"**There is a way" he said to himself, he knew what he was going to do. Even though he hated Yugi, he knew he was the only one to could turn Hanon back to the person she used to be. **_**The others won't like it though, because once I turn her back to her old self, we will never see her again, I will never see her again**_** he thought. Sadness of losing Hanon once again drained him from his strength to stand and he fell back to the ground. He would go tomorrow at dawn to see Yugi; he would be able to sniff out his scent so he could find him. **

"**Inuyasha how long are you gonna sit here?" asked Rini, Inuyasha looked over to her, not saying a word. Even though Inuyasha didn't like her all that much, he couldn't help but notice she was a lot like him. She sighed; her huge bunny ears flopped down and almost covered her face. "I know your upset about what happen with Hanon, I am to, she made me feel… ugh, I don't how to explain it, but it felt good, ya know" she said, Inuyasha didn't speak, but he understood where she was coming from. **

"**You won't be successful" she added, and stared at the river. Inuyasha twitched his ears,**

"**What are you talking about?" he asked, Rini looked at him. **

"**Your plans to turn Hanon back to her old self, it won't work" she said, Inuyasha stared at her in confusion. How did she know about what he planned to do?**

"**How the hell did you know about that?" he asked getting angry. Rini smiled as she stood up in front of Inuyasha. **

"**I can read minds" she chuckled, Inuyasha was very angry at her for not telling them she had that kind of power. **

"**And why the hell didn't you say anything?" he asked annoyed, Rini gave him what looked like both and innocent and flirty look.**

"**I've got my reasons, so back to what we were discussing, your little 'plan' is not going to be successful" she pleaded again. Inuyasha turned his head back towards the river, **

"**What's it to you?" he said arrogantly, Rini stood and grabbed him be his ear. **

"**Hanon is my friend, I haven't known her for long, but I do know this, she doesn't even know you anymore, so what makes you think she'll for whatever trick you have plan up that huge sleeve of yours? If you ask me I wouldn't dare go with any I know, would you?" asked Rini, Inuyasha didn't speak, as much Rini was annoying, she was also very smart and what she said was a really good point. As far as he was concerned, Hanon was known to have a large attitude. She wouldn't dare follow someone she didn't know, if they tried something Hanon wouldn't hesitated to kick there sorry asses, Inuyasha hoped that it wouldn't be his. Hanon was strong already, but now that she was a demon there was no telling just how stronger she had become. **

"**Ah, I see your thinking" said Rini, making Inuyasha return his attention back to her. **

"**What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, Rini smiled and let go of his ear. **

"**Simple, you usually don't think things out do you?" she asked and waited for a response, when Inuyasha didn't answer she continued, "that's what I thought to, you don't think things through, you just through things out there and watch them screw up as you go along, you need to learn to think, now if your gonna try and capture Hanon, then think it through" she said and sat back down. **

"**Are you calling me stupid?" Inuyasha asked, Rini sighed angrily. **

"**I know you already know your stupid so I don't need to say anything, you need to find a way to make Hanon remember" she said, Inuyasha shook his head. **

"**I don't want her to" he whispered, loud enough for her to hear.**

'**What?" she managed to say after Inuyasha's words had shocked her so. **

"**You heard me, I don't want her memory to come back, look what this world has turned her into, she's been turned in a monster, and it's all my fault" he said, there was a moment of silence, then Inuyasha felt the sting on face and realized that Rini had just slapped him. Inuyasha fell back hitting his back on the ground hard. He stood angrily, and glared at Rini.**

"**Can we lose some of the violence!" he yelled, Rini crossed her arms and rolled her eyes annoyed.**

"**Sure as soon as you stop acting so weak and pathetic!" she yelled back, **

"**How am I acting weak" he said, **

"**By letting Naraku win, are you really just gonna sit here and let Naraku win, are you gonna let him get away with taking Hanon away because his little plan didn't work on her?" she said, Inuyasha stared up at her, once again she was right. Was he going to sit back and let Naraku continue with his plan? No way in hell was he going to let that happen, but he was sure having Hanon lose her memory was a part of his plan, so bringing it back somehow would foil his plans. **

"**You may be a brat, but you're smart" he said, Rini stared up at him. Her eyes were beautiful, like gems. Her hair was held up in pigtails and her big white floppy bunny ears were resting gently at the sides. Her kimono was red and very short (unlike Inuyasha and the rest of the group) her sleeves were short, and her skin looked soft. **

"**You only figured this out now? Really you are a complete idiot" she said, breaking the compassion that had been flowing between them. Inuyasha didn't know why, but he felt like he had found someone who was just like him, only more mature. Inuyasha began to walk away when Rini called him back**

"**Inuyasha, can you come here real quickly?" she asked, Inuyasha nodded and walked back over, he almost reached her but felt something wrapping around his leg. At once he fell to the ground, he looked up at Rini who was rolling on the floor laughing. **

"**Shippo it worked, he fell for it!" she laughed; Shippo emerged from the bushes and began to laugh with Rini. **

"**I can't believe he fell for it, you think he would of sensed it, talk about canine 'power'" mocked Shippo. Inuyasha stood angrily,**

"**Shippo, I'm gonna get you!" he yelled, Shippo stopped laughing and hid behind Rini who tried her best to stop laughing. **

"**You really think 'she' is going to protect you?" asked Inuyasha, preparing to grab Shippo and thrust him around couple times to teach him a lesson. Rini had clamed down and gave Inuyasha glare.**

"**Inuyasha learn to take a joke, seriously your so sensitive" retorted Rini, and walked off holding Shippo in her arms. Inuyasha twitched angrily. **

"'**Learn to take a joke,' joke yeah as if!" he mocked, then got an idea. He jumped into tree and hid his scent; he then dressed himself with branches and leaves. He drowned himself in mud from head to toe. He was ready to go, he followed Rini and Shippo's scent closely and hid in a tree, he waited for them to move to the center of the clearing, Rini placed Shippo down and they began to laugh. Inuyasha knew what they were laughing about, and he was about to put an end to it. He jumped from the tree and began to yell and scream, Shippo stared at him in fear, and they had no way of knowing it was him. Rini picked up Shippo and began to run away, Inuyasha started to chase them when a voice caught him by surprise. **

"**You're so childish Inuyasha" **


	14. Chapter 14:Sakura

**Chapter 14: Sakura**

**Inuyasha turned to see someone he didn't quite know, but seem drawned to her. Inuyasha continued to stare at the beautiful woman that stood before him. She had long black hair, parts of it were held up and parts pulled down. Her skin looked smooth and peachy looking, she was about Sango's height, and her eyes were a beautiful shade of jade, only they weren't normal looking like a humans, they looked like Kagura's. She appeared to be human, for she had no weapon. She wore a long lavender kimono, with slits up the ends on all sides, exposing her perfectly shaped legs. She wore no shoes, and her sleeves covered up her long arms. She had an excellent posture and her gaze at Inuyasha was overwhelming. Inuyasha looked down at himself, he was covered from head to toe with mud, and a bunch of leaves and sticks as well. He ignored the fact that he was a mess, when he caught the disgusting stench of Naraku all over this woman. He unleashed his fateful sword the Tetsaiga from its sheath. **

"**Who the hell are you?" he asked, the woman smiled delightfully. **

"**I'm here for you, you are Inuyasha aren't you?" she responded, Inuyasha nodded. **

"**What do you want?" he asked, the woman laughed.**

"**Isn't it simple, I just want your head to bring back to my master," she chuckled; Inuyasha gave her his I-don't-think-so look, and prepared for an attack. **

"**Who exactly is this master of yours?" he asked, getting a better grip on his Tetsaiga. **

"**You mean you don't know? Such a pity, Naraku will be so displease" she said, pretending to act like a whimpering child. Inuyasha shook his head, **

"**Humph, enough talk, I'm been waiting for Naraku to send me something to release my anger on, your not much without a weapon but you'll have to do" he said and swung his Tetsaiga at the woman. She easily dodged his attack, **

"**Aww do you always attack blindly like that? I see now, you're a half-demon, pity I really thought I would be able to defeat someone who actually knew how to fight, well I'll complain to Naraku later, for now I promised Id bring back your head, so die!" she yelled, she began to moving her body like she was trying to call forth something. She moved her arms and hands in rhyhme, before he knew it; air began to form in her palms. **

"**Have you guessed what I am, here's a hint, I control all the elements" she said playfully, trying to toy with Inuyasha. Inuyasha knew what she was, and was amazed that Naraku could get the help of someone of her power. **

"**You're a sorceress, just how did Naraku get you to work with him?" he asked, placing his sword on his shoulders. The woman still held the air safe in her palms, **

"**I am Sakura, ruler of all the five elements, Naraku captured a real sorceress and used her power to create me, now with the sorceress's power and Naraku's strong demonic powers I cannot be beaten" she said so matter-of-factly. **_**So he's made another incarnation, the bastard**_** thought Inuyasha. **

"**It's such a shame Naraku would want me to kill such a cute half-demon like you, but orders are orders" she and flung the air towards Inuyasha. He understood her methods, not only did she need her arms and legs to fight, but she could also use her mind. Inuyasha picked up his sword and dug into the ground to keep him from blowing away. Sakura moved her body again, only this time it wasn't wind she called to her, **

"**Earth binds us together to create us separate and equal, earth I bid you to come to me!" she said, Inuyasha could feel the sweet smell of grass, and the scent of pinecone filled the air. It was a beautiful feeling, but Inuyasha shook that feeling away quickly. No way was he going to let her win. **

"**What exactly do you plan to do to me?" he asked out of curiosity. Sakura laughed, **

"**Do you know about the five elements, there are plenty more, but there are only five important ones, air, fire, water, earth, and spirit" she said, Inuyasha only stared. **

"**Do you really think I care, the only thing I care about is beating the hell out of you!" he began and lifted his sword to try and attack her. Sakura only smiled as she moved out of the way without even breaking a sweat. **

"**Well, this is going to go on forever, might as well end it now, I'm getting bored. Still, you are pretty cute, actually your very cute, why would Naraku want to kill someone who is absolutely gorgeous!" she said, Inuyasha twitched his ears. **_**What the hell?**_** Inuyasha shook his head; this would be a good time to use the Windscar. He lifted his sword and felt the two winds combine, he could feel it, and he could feel the wind scraping. Finally when he saw the line that contained Tetsaiga's true power, he sliced through it. **

"**Windscar!" he yelled, he lifted his sword and sliced through the fisher, sending three tremendous strikes of power and energy towards Sakura. Sakura turned to see the power attack spiraling towards her, Inuyasha watched as she disappeared from blast from his sword. When the smoke and dust cleared she appeared again, a few feet away from Inuyasha. Her hair was fully down, and her kimono had been ruined a little. Her jade colored eyes gleamed with anger; she moved her hands up and down in a circular motion, boulders began to pop up out of the ground in ball shaped figures, she flew her hands forward, sending the giant boulders at Inuyasha. Inuyasha tried to dodge them but was hit, pain surged through his body, but he refused to let go of his sword. He flew back into a tree, tired he looked up at the dark crimson sky and realized what night it was, it was the night when his demonic powers left him, and he became human agian. Sakura moved her body once more, rocks once again came from the ground and cuffed his hands, making him drop his Tetsaiga. He thrashed his legs to try and get out of his rock prison. He tilted his head to face Sakura who was now towering over him. **

"**Now that you no longer have your cute little sword, you virtually powerless" she said, her words were slow and flirty, like she had to developed a crush for Inuyasha. She moved closer to him, tracing her finger over his soft face. **

"**You really are a piece of work, I'll have to admit, you almost had me when you used the Windscar but Naraku warned me before time to watch out for that sword of yours" she said, pulled a small knife from her kimono. She leaned closer to Inuyasha's ear,**

"**I'll let you on a little secret, I don't kill my prey fast, I take it slow, I take pleasure in hearing the screams of pain from my victims, I love hearing them cry out for help, and watching there blood…" she whispered drifting off. She put the knife between her teeth and used her sorcerery to hold Inuyasha's feet still. She took off the two layers of his top part of his kimono so she could get a glimpse of his bare chest. Inuyasha struggled to get free,**

"**My, my, aren't you strong" she said completely mind-blowing his chest. Inuyasha could feel her cold touch and winced very time. She ran the knife down his chest, carefully she sliced at his chest, blood sprayed from his chest, he could feel his blood drip from his forehead to his nose and further down. He screamed in pain as she continued to lash at him, his body felt numb but struggled to keep his eyes open. **

"**Oh, keep screaming, I promise this won't hurt a bit!" she laughed, and lashed at Inuyasha's cheek, another painful scream. This time Inuyasha thrashed his whole body to try and get free, but it only caused him more pain. Sakura held the knife up to her mouth and slowly licked it, slowly she tasted Inuyasha's blood that covered it. **

"**For a half-demon your blood sure is tasty" she said, and placed her body close to Inuyasha's bloody one. She pressed her lips against his, letting the blood that covered it fall onto her's. Once she let go, she began to caress his cheek, licking the blood from the wound there. **

"**You sick bastard!" Inuyasha managed to say, His eyes felt heavy, under all the pain he was feeling, the worst was that Hanon was not here. He was sure he had lost, this battle was over, and she was to powerful. Inuyasha slowly began to close his eyes, he was about to give up and die when a scream woke him from his trance. Hanon. **


	15. Chapter 15: Facing a Lovers Death

**A/n:I know, i know i killed off Inuyasha, be prepared to cry, i started crying while writing this,and let me tell you if left me heaving, this chapter is kinda short, but for a reason, (also) when you read this, just picture Sango's Theme song in the background, i guess thats what made me cry the most, just the sad piano music alone is enough to make you cry, this is one of my favorite chapters i have written so far, plzz give lots of reviews.**

*******************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 15: Facing a lover's death

Hanon stared at Inuyasha's bloody body, she stared in horror as she stumbled to the ground. Hanon watched as the strange woman hovering over his dead body stood to face her.

"And just who are you?" she asked, Hanon glared at her in disgust, her body was cover in his blood. Hanon could feel the pain in her heart, she never had thought she would have to see Inuyasha like this. Was he dead?

"Who are you!?" she yelled, the girl laughed and cleaned the knife she had with her kimono.

"I am Sakura, ruler of all the elements, and who might you be?" she asked sweetly, like she was satisfied that she had just killed Inuyasha. Hanon looked at the bloody mess and turned her attention back to this Sakura demon. Sorrow fell over Hanon; sorrow filled with anger and left her with a taste for blood. Inuyasha lay motionless, Hanon wanted to lean over his body and cry until she couldn't take it anymore. She had run into Sango and had explained everything to them; Sango had then given Hanon back her two Katana's so she was ready for a fight.

"My name is Hanon, and I'm going to send you back to hell!" she yelled, and pulled out her Katana's. It was war, she had slain Inuyasha and she wasn't going to let her get away with it. Hanon did a back flip, she put on hand on the ground still gripping her swords, and she swirled and kicked Sakura in the face. Hanon was back on her feet as Sakura fell back, landing hard on her back. Hanon gripped her swords, she wanted more than anything to hold Inuyasha close to her, she wanted to embrace him for the last time. She raised her swords, preparing to do the Saber Twister.

"Saber twi-"she stopped, Sakura let out a cold laugh and disappeared. Hanon dropped her swords and ran to Inuyasha. The rocks that held him disappeared, and Hanon went to catch him as he fell. She stared into his face, it was covered in blood, and his chest was to. Long knife wounds decorated his body, and fresh blood still dripped. Blood was beginning to cover her blouse, she took off her white jacket and tried to stop the blood from gushing out.

"Help! Help me! Somebody please!" she shouted, she pricked her cat ears and heard footsteps coming her way. Sango and Miroku emerged from the bushes and stood frozen in horror. Both there faces were pale and frighten, Sango in her was dressed in slayer's uniform, holding her giant boomerang tightly. Miroku held his long golden staff still, his brown eyes eyed Inuyasha.

"What... what happened?" asked Sango, tears welling up in her eyes. Miroku held her close to him,

"Its the night of the new moon, meaning someone or something attacked him during his most vunerable moment" said Miroku. Hanon's hair fell in her face as she looked back down at Inuyasha.

"It was a woman, she goes by the name of Sakura" she mumbled loud enough for them to hear her.

"Hanon" Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes, he lifted a bloody hand and caressed Hanon's right cheek. Hanon could feel his blood stain her skin, but she didn't care. "Don't... be... scared, be strong, I promise we'll meet agian" he whispered breathlessly, Hanon pulled him closer to him.

" nothing is going to happen to you, your safe now, i won't let you die" she wailed, Inuyasha gave her a sorry and sad look.

"I'm not strong enough, the night has only begun, there's no way i'll make it before morning, Hanon I..." he closed his eyes for a moment then reopened them. "I love you" he closed his eyes once agian, but this time he did not reopen them. Hanon stared at him in fear, as thunderstorm approached, rain began to wash away the blood that stain his chest.

"Inuyasha" she began, "Inuyasha, hey Inuyasha, wake up!" she said raising her voice, she began to shake him.

"Inuyasha wake up" before she knew it, tears were rolling down her cheeks onto Inuyasha's pale face. _Why! Out of everything, my father chooses now for me to cry!_ she screamed in her mind. She began to sob, louder and louder.

"Inuyasha don't me, please, I need you!" she weeped, Sango and Miroku came by her sobbing side and they both grabbed her by the arms, trying to move her away from Inuyasha.

"What are you doing? No, let me go! I want to stay with him!" she screamed,trying to get free of there firm girp. Sango held Hanon close to her, Hanon held a firm grip on on Inuyasha. She refused to let him go, she let this happen, had she not been here sooner he probably would be alive. Sango with tears in her eyes grabbed Hanon harder, making Hanon lose her grip on Inuyasha. Hanon struggled to clasp his hand,

"NO! INUYASHA!!" she roared, she pushed Sango away from her and began to run back to Inuyasha's dead body, Sango rushed to her and pulled her away.

"Hanon no! Stay away from him, it will only cause you more pain!" she cried, tighting her grip on her. "We'll take of you please, come with us, its not safe for you out here" Sango tried to reason with her, but Hanon's mind had already been decided, she wanted to stay and shed her tears for Inuyasha, she wanted to be with him more than anything else in the world. She looked around to see the Tetsaiga back in it's rusty transformation on the ground.

"I don't want to live! I don't deserve to, this is all my fault!" she screamed, she moved agian, making both Sango and her slip in the mud.

"Yes you do, none of this is your fault, Naraku planned this from the beginning Hanon, he wants you to feel this way!" Sango yelled, "Snap out of it, you've never broken down like this before, not even when your mother died! Your stronger than this, I know you are!" she added. Hanon looked from Inuyasha to the sword.

"Your wrong, i'm not strong at all, I'm weak!" she yelled, then looked up at the sky, "Are you happy Naraku! Do you see what you have done! You got what you wanted, don't be bashful, step up! Claim your god dame prize, come kill me next! I know your out there! I surrender! Do you hear me? I give up!" she yelled, tears gushing out of her eyes. She pushed Sango away from her, and moved quickly to Inuyasha's sword.

"I'm done!" she yelled and prepared to jabb the sword through her chest,

"NO! Hanon please don't! I can't bear to lose anyone else, first my father, and my conrades, Kohaku, Inuyasha, and now you? Please i don't want to lose you!" Sango screamed, unable to control her tears. Miroku ran to her side, but she pushed him away.

"I'm sorry Sango, but my life had been shattered so many times, my heart can't take any more disapointments, i can't bear to lose any one else to Naraku, i have to do!" she screamed and raised the sword up.

"NO!"

*****************************************************************************************************************************

**Very sad, (appluase) anyway, you noticed i tried to make Hanon kill herself, like juliet from Shakespear, i made her very dramatic, heres some clues to whats going to happen in the next chapter, Hanon is about to stab herself with Inuyasha's sword, but someone comes and stops here, who is going to mend Hanon's shattered glass heart... review and find out soon....**


	16. Chapter 16: Crystal Heart

**Hi!!! Finally!!! yeah, ok well i worked hard and i actually almost came to tears when writing the beginnig of this, hope you guys like it, sooo... on your mark... get set... READ!!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 16: Crystal Heart**

**"NO!"**

**Sesshomaru grabbed the Tetsaiga away from Hanon, he dropped the sword as it burned his hand. He fell to his knees in pain, as he stared at the giant burn mark on his right hand. When the pain had vanished he turned his attention to Hanon, who had also fell to her knees in pain. She was completley soaked, her eyes were red from her constant crying and her hair was one big mess. Sesshomaru knew it wasn't just Inuyasha's sudden death that she cried for, but all the other things that happened in her life. Hanon was like a daughter to him, he raised her, taught her to fight and defend herself, and she too taught him to trust others, she taught him a bit of kindness. **

**"Hanon" he began, "please... don't cry anymore" he said, he watched as Hanon stared at him with sadness. **

**"Sesshomaru he's dead! How can i not cry! How can you ask me to be strong when the one person who healed my heart is dead!" she yelled, tears pouring out of her eyes. Sesshomaru was almost hurt by her response, what was he to her? After all he did raise her to be who she is now, not that she was a little girl when he found her, but because she has changed over the years. When ever he looked at her, he saw happiness, she had always wore a smile when she was around him. Now looking at her, all he sees is a sad, lonely, depressed little girl. He realized that she had never been happy from the start, the smile she wore was mearly an act. He was blinded by love for her to not realize how sad she truly was. Overwhelmed by sadness he moved over to Hanon and held her close to him. Hanon didn't pull from him, instead she sobbed in his arms. He understood the pain she was feeling, she was crying not only for Inuyasha, but for her friends that passed away, her mother, her sad life, all the terrible things her father did to her. Her heart had been like a diamond, completely unbreakable for so many years, and after the death of someone she knew she would never want to lose, just like that it broke. Peice by painful peice, tearing her apart from the inside. He held her tighter, holding the little girl he knew. The little girl he thought he knew so well. Hanon lifted her head up to look Sesshomaru in the eyes,**

**"Sesshomaru... please... bring him... back... with Tensaiga" she pleaded slowly, Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock. His Tensaiga wasn't pulsing. If that were the case, then Tensaiga would not allow him to bring back Inuyasha. Sadness overwhelmed him, he could care less about not bringing Inuyasha back, but he knew the pain it would bring Hanon. he pulled Hanon closer to him, how could he tell her that he couldn't bring him back.**

**"Hanon I..." he paused, no, he couldn't tell her. He had to try and bring him back, not for him, but for Hanon. He stood up, Hanon still close to his side. He drew forth his might Tensaiga, he waited a few moments, then raised his sword. H was about to swing his sword when a voice echoed through the night.**

**"I don't think so!" yelled the voice and landed in front of Sesshomaru, seperating them from Inuyasha. It was Sakura,**

**"You, you wreak of Inuyasha's blood" said Sesshomaru, he drew back his Tensaiga, and brought out his Tokijin. **

**"You must be Sesshomaru, such a terribly long name, mind if i call you Sessy?" she asked, her voice was kind of kiddish. Sesshomaru didn't answer, this women wreaked of Naraku. Sesshomaru gave the woman a long hard look, her hair was long and black, her kimono was covered in Inuyasha's blood, and she carried no weapon. **

**"Just who are you?" he asked, preparing for any kind of attack. The woman began laughing, acting like a foolish child. **

**"I am Sakura, ruler of the five elements, and Inuyasha's destroyer" she laughed, pulling a knife from her kimono, covered in dry blood. A soft growl escaped Sesshomaru's lips, anger taking control over his body, Inuyasha's death not only upset him, but it also made hanon unhappy. Seeing Hanon the way she was, was just unbearable for him. He lifted his sword,**

**"What business do you share with Naraku?" he asked,**

**"My, my, you ask alot of questions" she said, playing with him as if he were some kind of fluffy toy. Sesshomaru gripped tighten on his Tokijin as he fought the erge to strike her down, she was becoming a great anousence. **

**"Naraku created me from his essence, just as he did with Kagura, Kanna, and Hakudoshi" she began, "He sent me to kill Inuyasha, and i did, now all there is left to kill is you and that half-witted girl Hanon" she laughed, Sesshomaru frowned. He would have to fight her. **_**Inuyasha must have been in pain, other wise he wouldn't have died so easily as he did **_**Sesshomaru thought. **

**"Hmm... killing Inuyasha was so much fun, i bet it will be even more exciting to kill you" she giggled,**

**"Thats enough, you talk to much!" yelled Sesshomaru,**

**"Oh Sessy, you sound so cute when your upset" she said, continuing to laugh. Sesshomaru could feel his demonic power swirling through his body, dying to be let loose. **

**"Do you want to know what my favorite part of killing Inuyasha was?" she asked, her face suddenly getting serious, "when i took my knife and cut slowly, one time after another, hearing his screams" she laughed, her kiddish face returning. **

**"Shut-up! Stop! Please!" cried Hanon, holding tight onto Inuyasha's cold dead body. Her face covered in blood where Inuyasha had touched her before he passed on.**

**"Thats enough!" shouted Sesshomaru, he ran towards her, swinging his mighty Tokijin. She dodged him easily, Sesshomaru would't give her time to continue to dodge his attacks so he attacked without thinking. Still she managed to escape, frustration began to comsume him. **

**"You fight like Inuyasha, my turn" she said, she moved her hands in circlar motions created a ball of fire in her palms. Sesshomaru's eyes widened, what was she? Some kind of socercess? She gave him a flirty smile and threw the ball of fire towards Sesshomaru, it came at him fast, so fast he almost got hit.**

**"Pity, i thought you would actually put up a better figth then Inuyasha" she said, pouting like a little girl. "No matter, i'll still be able to kill you" she smiled and continued to move her arms and hands in motions that seemed to be more like dances. each time she flinged her hands a different element would attack him, and every time he got hit. Even though he felt great pain, he refused to fall to such a worthless demon that was created from the likes of Naraku. **

**"Sesshomaru!" shouted Hanon through a loud clash of lighting. Sakura came behind him and attacked him as he wasn't looking, slashing him in the back. Once agian she moved her hands in the same motion, only this time rocks came from beneath the ground, holding Sesshomaru down. He was caught, his arms and legs were held down by heavy rocks, and he could feel his sword slowly slipping from his hand. **_**Dame**_** he thought to himself. **

**"I knew it, Oh sessy, i have to admit you put up a better fight then Inuyasha, now don't worry this will all be over soon" she said smiling, gripping the blood stained knife. Sesshomaru struggled to get free, never before had this ever happened to him. Sakura used her fingers to trace his face, he suddered at her touch.**

**"Don't be scared" she whispered into his ear, sliping the knife into his cheek, spilling his blood. He barley felt the knife,**

**"Is that all you capable of doing? I couldn't possible die from a mear knife wound" he said, **

**"This is not just a knife, my knife lets out a poison, when i cut you the posion sinked in, the posion will reduce your demonic powers, making you vanerable to my knife" she laughed, Already Sesshomaru could feel his body weaken. She was right, the posion was giving him the strengh of a mortal,meaning the more she cut him, the bigger the chance of him dying. Sakura's laugh got louder as she slashed at him agian with her knife, cutting through his amor and kimono. Blood covered his chest, pain ceasing through him, again and again she slashed at him. She dug deep into his chest, drawing more blood. she moved her face towards his, **

**"Your going to die here, just like your brother" she whispered, Sesshomaru let out a furious growl, she laughed. she moved her knife to her face, slowly she began to lick the knife. Sesshomaru stared in digust, **

**"Your blood is not like any other, you are a full demon," she smiled "and a handsome one at that, too bad i have to kill you, other wise i would have kept you all to myself" she said, **

**"woman like you don't intrest me, love is a waste of time, all it ever does is slow you down and hurt you, which is why i have no such thing" he said, Sakura frowned**

**"Is that so, then this girl means nothing to you?" she asked as Kagura emarged from a bush carring Rin. **

**"Lord Sesshomaru!" she cried, **

**"Tell me, **_**lord**_** Sesshomaru" she said mocking Rin "does she mean anything to you?" Sesshomaru stared in horror, her small body was covered in water, she had bruses all over her face. The same bruses she had gotten from her old village so long ago,**

**"Let her go!" he demanded, Sakura's face was no longer kiddish, she looked more like an adult. She took Rin from Kagura and held her knife to her.**

**"Rin!" cried Hanon, trying to break loosed from Hakudoshi's grip, who had suddenly appearred out of nowhere.**

**"Tell me Sesshomaru! Does this little girl mean somthing to you!"**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yah!! I finally finished chapter 16, (bow) lol, okay so next chapter will discover whether Sesshomaru admits his love for Rin and if she dies or not, also, Will inuyasha come back to life?? Naraku comes and decides its time to bring out Hanon's darker half, will his plan succed?? I try and update as soon as i can!!**


	17. Chapter 17: Fatherly Love

**Hey guys!! Well this is Chapter 17 of Dearest(bow, bow) anyway, this chapter is kind of short but it's still good, :), You can already guess what might happen in this chapter cuz of the title, it kind of gives it away, but believe it or not, but thats makes it all the better! Thank you Shakepear!! Oh yeah!! Alright, enough talk, read! Read! Read!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 17: A Father's love**

**"Rin!" screamed Hanon, her voice echoed through the night, as she stared in horror as Sakura held Rin close to her, with a knife to her throat. Sesshomaru was held by gaint rocks, meaning he was completely helpless, his body was covered in his own blood from the many slashes that Sakura delivered to him. Sango and Miroku held each other close as they stared helplessly, because they knew they were unable to do anything. **

**"So tell me Sesshomaru, do you or do you not love this girl?" asked Sakura, her smiled widened as Rin tried to escape. **

**"Please don't hurt her" said Sesshomaru, his long white hair falling in his face. **

**"If you hurt her, I swear I'll kill you!" yelled Hanon, Sakura turned her head to her. **

**"Do you care for this girl to?" she asked, Hanon didn't hesitate to answer,**

**"I do care for her, and I won't let you kill any more people I care for!" she yelled, Sakura laughed.**

**"I was only doing what Naraku commanded me to, you should be grateful he hasn't told me to kill you,no, he says he has alot in store for you" she said, Hanon shuddered at the thought, what more could Naraku do to her? He killed her best friend Karen, made Kagome betray her, transformed her into a demon, and ordered this woman to kill Inuyasha. **

**"There's no dame way I'm going to let Naraku take control of my life" she said angerily, Sakura laughed.**

**"And just what do you plan on doing?" she asked, Hanon let out an evil smile, she could feel the demonic power raging inside her, dying to be let out. She knew her evil side was going to take over. She felt the power auras surrounding her, her nails grew longer, and she began to sprout fur, huge fangs coming from her mouth. Her mind was whirling with conflicted emotions, she wasn't sure how to control this side of her, although she knew Cassandra was also tyring to gain control of her body. Hanon wouldn't let that happened. She transformed for one reason, to save Rin and Sesshomaru, she needed to. No, she had to. **

**"Big bad kitty" Sakura joked, Hanon picked up one giant claw and pounded it on the floor, making the ground around them shake terribly. **

**"Sango!" yelled Miroku, Hanon whirled to see Miroku clasping on to Sango's hand, who was slipping into a deep ditch Hanon had created from pounding her paws. **

**"Lord Sesshomaru!" screamed Rin, tears running down her face as she ran to Sesshomaru's side. Sakura had lost hold of her when Hanon had pounded her gaint paws. "Lord Sesshomaru, whats happened to her? Why is she like that? Why is she being a monster!" cried Rin, Hanon winced at her words. **

_**"Father, what happened to mother?" I asked, my father stared at me with cold eyes,**_

_**"She had an accident" he lied, tears rolled down my eyes.**_

_**"You lie! I saw what you did, why are you like this? Why are you being a monster!?" I screamed, my father grabbed a firm hold on me, before slapping me and throwing me aganist the wall. My father left me there, and I swam back to my mother, who laid dead. **_

_**"Mother, mommy please wake up, please don't leave me here alone" I cried, soldiers came in and took my mother away. **_

_**"Nooo!! Mommy!"**_

**Hanon could feel the saddness in her heart, she could feel the demonic aura settle in her body as she transformed back. Her eyes sad and full of tears, she stared at Rin.**

**"I'm sorry" she whispered loud enough for every one to hear.**

**"Hanon, you are so weak!" yelled Kagome, slapping her. Hanon fell back, falling to the ground, she tried to get back on her feet, but slipped in the mud. Kagome moved closer to her and grabbed her by the neck. **

**"I'm not stupid Hanon! I know what your trying to do, and its not going to work!" she yelled, Hanon struggled to get free.**

**"You think that love will solve all our problems, you think because you still love the old me that i'm just going to come to you! Get it through your head Hanon, i'm not the old Kagome, i'm the new Kagome, we are no longer friends, or sisters, we are eneimes!" screamed Kagome. Hanon did nothing but cry, there wasn't much she could do.**

**"Your right... I am weak, I've always been weak, I've always wished I could really talk to someone, to tell them how I really feel, you've never been afraid to do that, you always knew what was best, I wanted to tell you everything that bothered me, because you were like a sister to me, now I know. Your not my sister anymore, you are my weakness, and its hurts to see you hate me so much, but I need to learn to get over it, because I will set you free, I swear on my life, I will kill you!" yelled Hanon, pushing Kagome away. **

**"But right now, my goal is to kill Sakura" Hanon said, she pulled out her wind and water Katanas. Getting herself into a fighting stance.**

**"This will be fun" said Sakura, "prepare to die" she began running towards Hanon, this time she pulled out a sword as well. Hanon blocked her attack and managed to cut Sakura's cheek.**

**"Dame you, you bloody wench!" she yelled and began attacking furiously at Hanon. **

**"Whats the matter, you look tired" said Sakura, noticing Hanon slowly down at each attack. Hanon didn't answer, instead she replied with a kick to the face. Sakura fell back into a tree, blood spilling from her mouth. Hanon stood panting, and pointed her two swords at Sakura. **

**"This isn't over" she sneered and disaperred. Kagura and the others to disaperred, the rock-like shakles released Sesshomaru, leaving him to fall to his knees. **

**"Lord Sesshomaru!" cried Rin, Hanon ran towards them, as did Miroku and Sango. **

**"Sesshomaru... I'm soo sorry, I let this happen" cried Hanon, tears still coming from her eyes.**

**"It's not your fault" he said, his face as bloody as ever.**

**"Lord Sesshomaru, I know it might not be a good time, but... i wish to know, do you love me?" asked Rin, her hair was a mess and her face covered in mud from all the rain. The storm still raged on, Sesshomaru moved Rin closer to her.**

**"I... Yes, I love you Rin" he said, his eyes filled with affection. Hanon managed to smile a little, Rin hugged him tightly as tears rolled down her cheeks and fell on his bloody kimono. **

**"I love you to... Daddy"**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**awwwwwwwwwwww, how cute!! I love that kind of love, when someone who's never loved before, begins to love someone(not like marrage love, but fatherly love) and finally finds the courage to tell them. I loved writing that part, and honestly i got a little teary. Ok, Next chapter. Chapter 18: Rise of the fallen! dundundun!**


	18. Chapter 18:Rise of the fallen

**Well hi there!! You have made to Chapter 18, im soo proud of you! :) In this chapter Hanon is how you can... depressed. Yes, but i can't help you guys, i like writing about saddness, i think its fun and intersting to write about depression(not that i think it's any laughing matter, CUZ ITS NOT) its just something i find is great in stories. Anyway, on to the story!!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Chapter 18: Rise of the fallen

Hanon sat by Inuyasha, his body still as cold as ever, tears fell on his face as she stared at him. She wished her memory had never left her, that way none of this would have ever happened. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have let Naraku erase her mind so easily? Why? She shook the questions away and began to craddle Inuyasha, desperatly wanting him to wake up and yell at her. She would rather have him angry at her, then dead. _Why does this happen to me! Why! For once in my life, i dont want to suffer more deaths! I can't take it anymore! _she screamed in her head. She glanced back at Inuyasha's face, it was covered in dark purplish bruises, smothered in cut marks and blood. She thought back to how her mother looked when she died. Her face was bloody, her hair looked like it had been painfully riped out, her beautiful blue-green eyes were dark and nasty. Her fins were torn and her tail was cut in numerous places. _I remember it all, so clearly..._

_"Mother!" i screamed, i stared down at her. She was covered in blood, she looked nothing like my mother i knew, but it was her. Her shell locket that contained her pearl was shattered, and the heart locket that played her favorite lullaby was cut in two. Tears ran down my face, i planned on putting both peices of the heart locket around my neck, but he showed up. I only managed to get one, my father then took the other half, placing it around his neck._

_"I keep this half, as a prize for killing Sarafina" he laughed, and motioned his soldiers to take me away. I screamed and held on tight to my mother, my father came up and slapped me. Making me lose my grip on my mother, the soldiers hurreled me away, they dragged me down the hallways of the castle and threw me in the dungens, they left me there to rot.... _

The memory faded, and she was brought back to Inuyasha, _I want him back! He's the only one who tamed the other side of me, the side that threatens to destroy me and take over my body, the side that threatens to destory the world. _

"Hanon, I will try to bring him back for you" said Sesshomaru, he almosted looked like his normal self again. Hanon nodded and gently laid Inuyasha back down before getting out of the way.

"Thank you" she said, Sesshomaru only nodded as he drew out his Tensaiga. His eyes closed and reopened a minuet later, Hanon prepared herself to hug him as soon as he awoke. He lifted the Tensaiga and slashed it at Inuyasha,

"He should come to in a minuet" he said, Hanon nodded. They waited, and waited. He didn't wake, Hanon could feel herself losing hope. Tears in her eyes she ran to him and held him close.

"Why isn't it working Sesshomaru! Why won't it bring him back!" she cried, the others stood in silence, as they watched there friend's sorrow grow bigger. Hanon lowered her voice.

"Please, Inuyasha... tell me thats it's going to be okay, tell me that you'll help me find my way, tell me you can see the light of dawn is breaking, tell me that it's going to be alright, tell me that you'll help me fight this fight, tell that you won't leave me alone in this" she cried, she waited a moment, expecting him to awaken and tell her that it was going to be okay, but once agian he didn't wake up.

"Tell me i can make it threw this day, i don't even have the words to pray, you have been the only one who never left me, help me find a way threw all my fears, help me see the light threw all my tears, help me see that i am not alone in this, because i need, i need a hand to hold, to hold me from the edge, the edge i'm sliding over slow, cuz i need, i need your hand to hold, to hold from the edge, the edge i'm sliding past, please... hold on to me" she said, Holding inuyasha even tighter. Everyone was in silence, Hanon's tears had stopped, but she feared that they had once agian left her, like they did so long ago. She felt a stir in Inuyasha's body, she looked at him, to see his eyes slowly opening. Hanon's eyes widened in suprise.

"Inu...Inuyasha!" she said happily and held him tigher.

"Hanon, what happened?" he asked, Hanon smiled.

"Its long story" she said, Inuyasha sat up. He gave Hanon a stern look.

"So make it short" he said, Hanon knew his major injuries must have healed, and she knew he was back to his old self. She leaped into his arms.

"Oh Inuyasha!" she said, Inuyasha didn't hesitate to hug her back.

"Inuyasha, we missed you" said Sango, joining there group hug.

"What the hell's goin on? Did i miss somethin? You guys are actin like i died or somthin" he said, Hanon could only smile. _I'll tell him later, right now i just want to him close to me, i never want to let him go..._

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ahahahaha!!! Well how'd ya like it?? Comment review plzzzzzzzzz i'd really love that, i follow in my best friends motto and we both would never leave out a story ever, we always do our best to help out the author and share our thoughts about how much we like it, sooo plzz do the same for me, kay'? Anyway, next chapter. Chapter 19: Confession....**


	19. Chapter 19: Brotherly Love

**Hey!! This is chapter 19!! Just two more Chapters to go! Oh yeah!, well i hope you like this chapter its kinda short but very important, it leads into my seguel Clash of the Seven Seas, be sure to read that one to! Any way on to the chapter!!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 19: Confession**

**Inuyasha and the others already made camp, Sango and Miroku were fast asleep, as well at Shippo and Kilala. Inuyasha had finally managed to get Hanon to sleep. She refused to sleep, but Inuyasha knew how much she needed it. Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken all left as well. Leaving Inuyasha and Rin the only ones awake, Rini hadn't spoken a word and neither did Inuyasha. Finally Rini broke the silence,**

**"You really don't remember anything, do you?" she asked, Inuyasha shook his head. **

**"I lied, i remember everything, i remember dying, even the things I wasn't able to see, it felt like someone was telling me everything that was going on, i didn't tell Hanon because she probably didn't want me to know that she was weak. But to be honest, she wasn't being weak at all, she is stronger than me, she wasn't afraid to show people how she really felt inside, the more she cried, the more i knew how she felt" he said, Rini stared at him with sad eyes.**

**"I'm sorry, i wasn't there when it happened, but when you explain, i get glimpses from your mind and i can see her crying, i can see her screaming for help, i saw the battle, and saw Sesshomaru getting hurt and trying to save you" she said, begining to cry. **

**"Please, don't cry" he said, putting his arm around her. Rini wiped her tears, and stared up at Inuyasha. **

**"Promise you'll tell Hanon what she asked you to tell her" she said, at first Inuyasha was clueless, then he remembered what she had been saying before Inuyasha had awaken. **

**"I promise, first time i get the chance, i'll let her know, but i got somethin i gotta do first" he said,**

**"Like what?" asked Rini, Inuyasha smiled a little.**

**"You'll see, but right now, i think we should both get some rest" he said, beginning to drift off to sleep.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Inuyasha made his way throught the forest, he had to wake up early so he wouldn't wake Hanon. If he did, then he would never be able to do what he had to do. He knelt on the ground and began to sniff, his brother's scent was getting closer. Inuyasha began picking up his pace and skidded to a stop when he saw Rin.**

**"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" she asked, picking a flower from the ground.**

**"I should ask you the same question" he said, Rin smiled.**

**"I'm picking flowers for Lord Sesshomaru, which reminds me, i've wanted to tell you that i think you should talk to him" she said, picking another flower. **

**"Thats kind of why i'm here, you know where i can find him?" he asked, Rin nodded.**

**"He over there" she pointed to a waterfall that seemed to be guarded by gaint boulders. "He is still recovering from his injuries, but even though he might not look like he's happy to see you, just know that he really is" she said and continued to pick flowers. Inuyasha found himself grinning, he quickly shook the grin away, not wanting to be obivious that he was seeing Sesshomaru. He began walking in the direction Rin had pointed at and decided to walk fast, it was weird enough that he was going to see him in the first place, considering how much they hate each other, so he wanted to get it over with. He reached the waterfall and found Sesshomaru laying underneath a tree, he seemed weaken and hurt. Even though when he had brought Inuyasha back to life he looked at as if he didn't have a scratch. Sesshomaru looked up at his brother.**

**"Inuyasha, what brings you here" he asked, his silver hair blew a little in the wind. Inuyasha hesitated, he wasn't used to speaking with his brother like this, well unless you count name calling and yelling. Other than that he was utterly speechless, he sat down a few inches away from him. Jaken came in from behind and gasped. **

**"What are you doing here! This is your fault that Lord Sesshomaru is hurt! You filthy half-dem-"**

**"Jaken!" yelled Sesshomaru, cutting off the annoying little toad. Inuyasha gave a lopsided grin at the toad, **

**"Just you wait, Lord Sesshomaru will be the one who will have Hanon, not you"Jaken muttered under his breath before leaving that Inuyasha couldn't quite catch, but he was sure it wasn't important.**

**"So i'll ask agian, what brings you here?" he asked, only his voice sounded more like his old self agian. Inuyasha took a deep breath before speaking. He was sure that Sesshomaru wouldn't understand what he was going to say, but he had to get it out. He thought about the time when he had transformed into his full demon form, when he was fighting Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had used Tokijin to slow Inuyasha down, he did, and he could of killed him, but he chose not to. **

_**"Why didn' you kill him, we all know you hate Inuyasha, its hard to believe that you have developed feelings for your younger brother!" yelled Miroku. I was laying on the ground, my body was covered in dried blood, but that didn't matter to me. I decided to keep my eyes closed and listen to what Sesshomaru had to say. **_

_**"I will kill him evenventually, why kill him now, when he doesn't even know himself, there would be no point" he said and walked away. **_

**Inuyasha knew the real reason he went to Inuyasha, could it be possible that Sesshomaru was actually looking after him, even if he was a half-demon. Did it have something to do with Rin? The little girl who traveled with him, she was a human after all, could she be responsible for Sesshomaru's sudden kindness? He shook the questions away.**

**"I... wanted to say... Thank you" he said, Sesshomaru looked up at him. His eyes seemed to look a little thankful, but his face was strong which made the thankful expression in his eyes hard to read. **

**"For what?" he asked, Inuyasha closed his eyes and reopened them agian.**

**"For bringing me back to life" he said, Sesshomaru rose to his feet. **

**"I didn't just do it for you, i did it for Hanon to, i couldnt see her like that, it was to disturbing, and when she transformed it-"**

**"She transformed?" asked Inuyasha, his face stern and confused. He didn't remember hearing anything about her transforming. **

**"Yes, her emotions were all confused and she seemed to have lost control of herself, when she transformed she began pounding her gaint claws in the ground, and when Rin yelled at her, she seemed to calm down, but it looked like she was fighting with something, or someone" said Sesshomaru, "and whoever it is, they must be dangerous, because from what i saw, Hanon was about to give in" he finished, Inuyasha stared at him. **

**"Give in to what?" he asked, Sesshomaru shook his head. **

**"I'm not sure, but whatever happened to her, it was triggered when she saw you dead" he said, Inuyasha stood. **

**"She cried, it must have something to do with her father, she's unable to cry" he said, Inuyasha balled his hands into fists. Beginning to get angry at the mention of Hanon's father. He had done so many terrible things to Hanon, and even now he hunts Hanon down to kill her. The scared Jewel shard in her pearl not only allows her to tell Inuyasha to sit, but it protects her from her father. It hides her scent, so her father is left clueless on her whereabouts. He began walking away in anger,**

**"Where are you going?" asked Sesshomaru, Inuyasha turned his head to face him. **

**"Where else, to find out what the hell is going on" he said and began walking off. Inuyasha continued to walk. He was determined to find out what happened to Hanon, and he wouldn't give up. Hanon meant the world to him, and he wouldn't lose her to her father.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Soooo how did you like it??? I know, i know, it was short, but i like the brotherly love, and even though Sesshomaru hid his true feelings, he really was grateful. :) Ok so the next chapter is Inuyasha beginning to ask a buttload of questions to Hanon, and well lets just say Hanon doesn't like it. Chapter 20: Untold Truths. **


	20. Chapter 20:Untold truths

**Hey this is basicly the last chapter, cuz it leads on to the next story "Clash of the seven seas" which is going to be awesome!!!! LOL, but this will tell alot, even if it's short, i know its starting to get short at the end, but im excited and i'm trying not to rush, i promise i won't do that in the next story, :)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 20: Untold truths and the secrets behind the elements**

**Hanon paced back and forth, wondering where Inuyasha could have gone. She couldn't help but think something could have happened to him. He had died once and she wasn't going to let it happen agian. She was sure of it, and when she saw Sakura, she would kill her. She sat down as Sango, Miroku, Rini, Shippo and Kilala sat down next to her as well. **

**"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be back" said Sango petting Kilala. **

**"Sango's right, I mean Inuyasha's so thick-minded he probably just wanted to-" **

**"take a walk, really Hanon stop worrying, i mean if you do, then you two are just going to get in another fight" said Rini cutting Miroku off. Then laid down next to Shippo. **

**"I think Rini's right, you know how Inuyasha is" said Shippo, the others nodded. Hanon knew they were right, but could she not be worried. She lost him once, and she didn't want it to happen agian. She flicked her ears when she heard foot steps coming from behind her. She knew it was Inuyasha, she closed her eyes.**

**"Sit!" she yelled, and listened to Inuyasha's giant 'thud' to the ground. **

**"Where were you! Have you any idea how upset i am at you!" she yelled, Sango and the others just sat in silence. **

**"Your upset! I should be upset! How could not tell you transformed! You were never going to tell, none of you were!" he yelled. The faces of Sango and the others grew sad, Hanon was speechless. **_**How did he find out?**_** She asked herself. She wasn't sure, and she was not glad he did. **

**"How did you know about that?" she asked, she felt betrayed. She didn't want Inuyasha know the dark side that threaten to destroy her. **

**"How else! Sesshomaru told me, how could you keep something so serious from me! You could of gotten killed!" he yelled, Hanon could feel the anger in his voice. This is the first time he had really yelled at her, his anger began sounding like her fathers. Everytime Inuyasha spoke she saw her father, she couldn't take it. She turned and ran, she ran from everything. Her friends, Inuyasha, herself. He couldn't understand what she was going through, how could he? Her life was all a nightmare. And she already knew her fate, she would die at her father's hands. She continued to run, she didn't want to be followed. And yet Inuyasha was following close behind her, she grew angry. She could feel her darker half growing, she knew what she had to do. She looked around quickly for a clif, there it was. Just ahead a couple miles, she quicken her pace. **

**"Hanon stop!" yelled Inuyasha, following close behind. She didn't stop, she closed her eyes as she slowed down. She looked down at the rocks at the bottom of the clif. She raised her arms wide and prepared to jumb. **

**"Don't come any near Inuyasha!" she yelled, Inuyasha didn't move. **

**"Don't do this hanon, this isn't the way" he pleaded, Hanon closed her eyes. **

**"YES! I won't let myself become something i'm not, i will this way and not by the hands of my father, i choose this, so please understand, all i ever do is cause problems for you and the others, i don't want to hurt you guys anymore" she said, she faced the clif and jumped. She could feel the heavy wind on her face as she prepared herself for the fall. **_**I can't hurt my friends, and i don't want to tell them the truth about me, they will think i'm a monster!**_** she screamed in her mind. **

_**"Mother, am i really that strange, that i can't be with other mer-people?" i asked, my mother's long blue hair flowed in the small current. **_

_**"No, my dear you are not strange, to me you are speacial, you have been chosen my the goddess herself to take control of this kingdom when i am gone" she said, i smiled at her. Then my father entered the room.**_

_**"Don't fill her head with foolish lies! She is a monster, and freak, no one woulld dare see to her, she is weak and pathetic!"**_

_**My father's words hurt me more than ever, after that, all i ever really thought of myself was a monster. I don't want to scare away the people i love.**_

**"Hanon!" yelled Inuyasha, making me open my eyes. He was falling with her, she didn't speak, how could she? Inuyasha pulled her close to him as they neared the rocks. Hanon let out a scream while Inuyasha grabbed his Tetsaiga to stop them from falling. Hanon could feel them slowing down, and to her relief they were already on the ground. Hanon fell to the knees, **

**"I'm sorry" she said, Inuyasha picked her up. He looked up at the huge cliff they had just fallen from and spoke.**

**"We won't get back up today, so we'll spend the night in that cave" he pointing to a near by cave. Hanon only nodded. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Hours had passed and none of them said a word, Hanon just sat there, Staring up at the wall. **

**"Hanon, please, i want to help you, but i can't if you won't tell me the truth" said Inuyasha. Hanon stared at him, she merly nodded and motioned him to follow her. He followed close behind her, they found there places on a stone. **

**"When you died, it triggered-" she paused. **

**"Your demon half, kinda like me?" he asked, she shook her head,**

**"When i transformed it was indeed showing the demon, but it wasn't the demon that was controlling me, it was my darker half" she said, Inuyasha stared at her in confusion. Hanon went on.**

**"Before i was born, something happened in my mother's womb, my mother said that when i was in her womb a war was going on between the gods, between two very important goddesses. Aqua-Regina and Aphrodite, they hated each other. No one really knew why, but they did. When Aphrodite found out that Aqua-Regina had chosen the new aier to the throne, Aphrodite went crazy. So she decided to get back at Aqua-Regina, she went and cursed the chosen one. She cursed her with a tortured evil spirit who desires revenge. Inuyasha, that chosen one was me" she said, still feeling the pain in her. "The goddess that lies within me, isn't a good one" she continued, Inuyasha moved closer to her. **

**"What goddess is it?" he asked, Hanon stared up at the sky. **

**"Cassandra, they called her the goddess of doom because she had premetions of disasters, but that wasn't the only she was capable of, like Sakura she to can control the elements, but she can only control four of them, the fith is something she can never have, because to have spirit, you need to be alive. She lives inside of me, and so do her powers, i've never told you this because I am able to use those as well. I can see through the future just as she did, and her curse is that no one would believe her, and so it lives on through me. I've seen it all, i knew i was going to lose Sesshomaru, i knew i was going to find you, i knew naraku was going to kill Karen, i knew i would have this new life, i knew it all. I knew you were going to die, but i couldn't stop it, no matter how i tried" she said, Inuyasha hugged her. "It's okay to think of me as a monster" she said, **

**"Stop it!" he yelled, then his voice grew softer, "to tell you the truth, i think it's great you have something so powerful in your control" he said, Hanon looked up at him. **

**"I suppose, but Inuyasha, you have to understand, the elements are hard to control, and controlling all five of them is even harder, they are all different, and hard to unite" she said, Inuyasha wasn't so sure. **

**"Explain, cuz your not making any sense" he said, Hanon took a deep breath.**

**"There was a mythical world, four countries, and four elements, but war broke out, there was a new hope, to try and unite the four elements together" she began,"Water is serene, it gives life, it it cohesive, dangerous. Earth: strong, patient, tough, centering, and practical. Fire: harsh, aggressive, uncontrollable, destructive, but it provides light and warmth. Air: carefree, evasive, determined, unstoppable" she said, Inuyasha stood. **

**"Promise you won't abandon me" she said standing up as well. **

**"I promise" he said smiling, Hanon smiled back. **

**"Hanon, I wanted to tell you, that, if you need a hand to hold, my hand will always reach out to you" he said, Hanon smiled and ran into his arms. He was sure that everything would be okay, at least he hoped...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Alright, Chapter 21 is just a summary of the next story, you can read it if you want, i can't to get to work on Clash of the seven seas, its going to be awesome!**


	21. Chapter 21: Summary

**hey hey!! Ok so this is the summay to Clash of the Seven seas, hope you guys like it!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Clash of the seven seas Summary**

A Mythical world, seven nations, four elements, one goddess, a war aganist one kingdom. Thousands killed, a new hope, to destroy the evil thats pulling the seven nations apart. North Pacific ocean, South Pacific, North Atlantic, Anartica ocean, artic ocean, and the Indian ocean, all trying to destroy the ruler of the South Atlantic kingdom. And so a journey begins, aganist time, to restor balance, to become heroes. They will learn to trust, fight, train, prepare, love, control, to fulfill their destiny. They will find the courage, to overcome the struggles, to find redemption, to accept their responsibilty. They will find friends, and new eneimes to be determined to destroy them. Inuyasha, Hanon, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Rini, and Kilala in there journey to put an end to Hanons father. They will withstand aganist adversity... Join them on there journey, when old eneimes join forces with good to destroy the one thing that threatens to perish the world in flames. Hanon must find the courage to destroy the person that wreaked her life, but will she succeed?


End file.
